


Nasir's Journey To Freedom

by NagronLover



Series: Spartacus fanfiction [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagronLover/pseuds/NagronLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is trying to move on from his past relationship and have a better life with Agron but his ex-boyfriend Caesar won't understand that the relationship is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying to Let Go

** Chapter 1 **

** Trying to Let Go **

          One night, around midnight, in Los Angles California, in an apartment in a quiet suburb, a young man, 24 years old is restlessly tossing and turning in his sleep. His 26 year old boyfriend, Agron, sleeps peacefully beside him. All of a sudden the young man jolts awake with a terrifying scream which causes Agron to jolt awake as well.

          “Nasir?!” Agron said with concern, “Baby, what’s the matter?”

          “It’s nothing….” Nasir says shortly.

          “Don’t tell me it’s nothing.” Agron said in strained voice. “I know very well it’s _something_ because this is the third time this week that you’ve woken up like this.”

          “Alright.” Nasir said with a resigned sigh. “I always have nightmares about my ex-boyfriend Caesar.”

          “Babe, you know Caesar won’t hurt you anymore right?” Agron said, looking hesitantly at Nasir. “I don’t know to what extent Caesar hurt you, but you have to know I won’t hurt you like that and I definitely won’t let him or anyone else hurt you again.”

          “Yeah, I know.” Nasir said, pressing his back against Agron’s chest and pulling his arm snuggly around him. “With Caesar I didn’t feel whole, but with you I feel complete.”

          And with that, Nasir snuggled closer to Agron and finally fell into a calm sleep. Agron looks at Nasir’s peaceful face and smiles tenderly before also drifting off to sleep.

          The next morning, Nasir and Agron had just finished their shower and were standing in front of the floor length mirror together. They both took their time staring at each other. Nasir really took the time to appreciate his German boyfriend who was 6’2” with spiky brown hair, his body was very muscular and when Nasir glanced at Agron’s face he smiled tenderly as Agron’s emerald green eyes gazed tenderly back. As Nasir was gazing at him, Agron also was checking out his Syrian boyfriend and appreciating what he saw. Nasir was 5’6” with olive toned skin. He also had long black hair that came to rest just slightly below his shoulders. He physical build was also very muscular and when Agron caught Nasir looking at him, he gazed tenderly back into dark chocolate brown eyes that always caused his legs to almost turn to jelly. After a few moments they grabbed their bags and whatever else they needed and headed out to the parking lot.

          Once out in the parking lot by their car, Agron began unlocking the car and putting their bags in the back seat. While he waited for Agron to finish, Nasir glanced up over the hood of the car across the street. Across the street he caught a glimpse of three men and it caused him to freeze instantly, it was his ex-boyfriend Caesar, Caesar’s best friend Marcus and Marcus’ cousin Tiberius. When Agron glanced over at Nasir and saw his frozen gaze transfixed across the street he quickly glanced over and saw what caused his boyfriend to freeze so quickly. He went around the car and gets his attention and with a comforting smile he gently pushes Nasir into the car. Once that was done Agron quickly went to the driver’s side, got in and drove out of the parking lot.

          Once Agron drove out of the apartment parking lot Nasir was able to shake himself out of his trance. They did not say anything for the ten minutes it took to drive to the coffee shop Agron loved. When they pulled up in front of the shop, Nasir gazed out the window at the front of the building, it was a small building with the name of the shop, “Melitta’s Coffee”, scrawled in beautiful letters across the front of the building. Nasir stepped out of the car, only to be stopped by Caesar and his friends blocking his path.

          “Caesar, what the fuck?!” Nasir said, startled.

          “I came to take you back home.” Caesar said bluntly.

          “You don’t have a claim on me anymore!” Nasir snapped.

          “I told you I’d never let you go!” Caesar snarled.

          “What part of ‘we’re over’ don’t you understand?” Nasir asked angrily, ignoring Agron who at this time was trying to pull him inside the shop.

          “We’re not over until I say we’re over!” Caesar yelled, reaching out a hand to grab Nasir.

          It was at that moment that Agron was able to pull Nasir back, away from Caesar, and gently shove him inside the shop.

          Once inside the shop, Nasir had to pause and take a few calming breaths. As he calmed down he looked at his surroundings. The shop was small on the inside as well. It was very inviting and smelled of coffee and freshly baked goods. The colour tones were all earth tones except for a colourful mural covering one whole wall. There were tables scattered throughout the shop and there was a display case in the back where the cash register was. On the wall opposite the mural there were six booths, one of which was occupied by a large group near the display case. Agron directed Nasir towards the display case where they met the owners of the shop. Oenomaus, at 6’3 ½” looked like a giant to Nasir, was a friendly African who had come from Africa when he was a small child. His wife, Melitta, at 5’6” had come from Hawaii shortly after marrying her husband. They greeted Agron warmly and turned and gave Nasir welcoming smiles as well. Agron explained to Nasir that Oenomaus and Melitta were considered adoptive parents amongst his friends.

          Once they got their coffee they headed over to the booth where the group had been chatting quite loudly when they had entered the shop. Agron introduced his cousins, Saxa, Donar, Lugo and Nemetes. Then moved on to introduce Spartacus, the “leader” of the group, then came Crixus, Agron explains that he tolerates Crixus but doesn’t get along with him that well and last was Gannicus, the self-proclaimed party boy of the group. Agron was about to introduce the other three women sitting at the table but Nasir quickly spoke up and said they were already really good friends as he nodded a greeting to Naevia, Mira and Sybil who smiled back at him. With the introductions made, everyone shifted in the booth to allow Agron and Nasir to scoot in beside them.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir reveals more of his past relationship with Caesar to Agron.

** Chapter 2 **

** Memories **

          As the morning wore on, Agron and the rest of the group were chatting while finishing up their coffee before heading off to work. Nasir sipped his coffee slowly while staring uncomfortably out the window at Caesar and his friends. Caesar stared back with an unwavering gaze that frightened Nasir and he quickly turned away from the window and back to the conversation at the table. Once Nasir drew his attention from the window he started taking notice of the group around him. He knew that Sibyl was German but was not related to Agron or his cousins in any way. Next to Sibyl sat Naevia who was originally from Spain but immigrated to the United States as a child. She had olive toned skin as Nasir did as well as chocolate brown eyes; she had been Crixus’ girlfriend for a couple of years. Next to Naevia sat Mira, Nasir found out that she moved from Scotland after her parents died. She had dark hair and slightly darker skin than most Scottish people which made her very unique. Nasir also found out that she had only been dating Spartacus for a few months. Then there was Saxa, Agron’s gruff cousin, and where Sibyl was dark haired and had doe eyes, Saxa had wild blonde hair and blue eyes. All the girls at the table were the same height, 5’7”. Next to Saxa sat Agron’s other cousins, Nemetes was 6’ very muscular like the other men with dirty blonde hair, next to him was Lugo and at 5’9” he was the shortest of all the men in their group. Nasir found out that Lugo was actually a body builder, which made sense as he had the muscles to prove it. And the last cousin was Donar, he was 6’2” like his cousin Agron and also had a very muscular build, he had short dark blonde hair and blue eyes like Saxa. Next to him sat Crixus, at 5’11” he was a stocky muscular man that came from New Zealand and was part of one of the Maori tribes. Nasir noticed that he seemed to have a constant glower on his face and wondered if he ever smiled. Then there was Gannicus, a Celt who was 5’10” and always had a smile on his face, Agron explained to Nasir that if Gannicus ever got alcohol in his hands he ended up being drunk for a few days. And the last man that rounded out their group was Spartacus, he was 6’2” like Agron and had brown hair and green eyes, but Nasir noticed they weren’t the striking emerald green that Agron’s were. He also noticed that there was a glint to his eyes that seemed to hold a sad secret; Agron explained that he’s noticed the sad eyes as well but Spartacus never revealed the cause.

          As the group was preparing to leave the coffee shop, Oenomaus and Melitta came over to chat with them for a few minutes.

          “Hey, everyone,” Melitta began, which made everyone look at her, “Oenomaus and I were wondering if you all would like to come to our house tonight for a small party?”

          “Sure,” Spartacus said, once he saw everyone nodding in affirmation, “We are done work at about 6 pm”

          “Excellent.” Oenomaus said, “That gives Melitta enough time to prepare a delicious meal for all of us.”

          Once the arrangements had been settled, the group headed out of the coffee shop and to their cars. Then they all drove across town and stopped in front of a small building. Nasir glanced at the building, it wasn’t much to look at, the only noticeable thing was the large sign above the door, and it simply said “The Rebels: Gym/MMA Training Centre” in dark red lettering.

          Once inside the gym, Nasir had to pause a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. Once they had adjusted he took in his surroundings. Right in front of the door was a reception desk with a door leading to an office; Agron told Nasir that Spartacus was the owner of the gym. The rest of the space was cluttered with exercise mats, exercise machines of various sizes and along the far wall on the left was a large rack of dumbbell weights and other weights as well. On the back wall there were two doors, over one door, in the same lettering as the sign outside, it read “Washrooms” and next to it over the other door it read “Shower and Lockers”. To the right of the doors Nasir’s gaze fell on the MMA training ring with a cage around it. When his gaze fell on the cage it brought back nostalgic memories of his life before he had started dating Caesar. Agron glanced over and noticed the wistful gaze that Nasir had while looking at the ring and he gently nudged him to get his attention.

          “Hey,” He said gently, “Are you ok?”

          “Yeah.” Nasir replied, “Just lost in my memories.”

          “What memories?” Agron asked.

          “I used to be an MMA fighter.” Nasir said quietly, “Before I started dating Caesar.”

          “Why did you stop?” Agron asked.

          “Caesar didn’t like that the fights started late at night and went to all hours of the morning, and he didn’t like my training schedule.” Nasir explained.

          Agron was starting to see red, he was so angry that something so precious to Nasir was taken from him just because his boyfriend at the time didn’t appreciate that he was being ignored. Agron had to take a calming breath before speaking.

          “Well.” Agron said encouragingly, “Would you like to get in the ring and go at it for a few rounds?”

          “Don’t you have clients to help out today?” Nasir asked.

          “No, it’s actually my day off today, I just wanted you to see where I work.” Agron explained.

          “Well, in that case I’d love to practice with you.” Nasir said with a shy smile.

          “Great.” Agron said with a big smile, “Let’s go get changed.”

          Once they were changed they got into the ring and starting sparring with each other. They ended up staying in the ring for most of the day, only stopping long enough to eat lunch before going at it again. They finally ended the practice at 5 pm which gave them more than enough time to shower and get changed for the party. While they were getting their bags from the lockers Agron finally decided to ask Nasir the question he’d been wanting to ask since lunch time.

          “So did sparring today bring back what it’s like to be in the ring?” he asked.

          “Yeah it sure did.” Nasir replied with a huge smile.

          “Glad to hear it.” Agron replied. “Were you happy to be in the ring again?”

          “Definitely.” Nasir replied still grinning.

          “Well that’s good because I want you to know that I want you to be able to be an MMA fighter again if that’s what you really want.” Agron said.

          “Oh, Agron.” Nasir said, his smile faltering a little as his bottom lip trembled. “Are you sure you’re ok with that?”

          “Yes.’ Agron said, cupping Nasir’s cheek gently, “If being an MMA fighter makes you happy then I’m all for it, I’m not going to be like Caesar in anyway.”

          “It’s not just the fighting that makes me happy,” Nasir said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “You make me happy more than the fighting does.”

          Right at 6 pm, everyone came out of the gym and went to their cars while Spartacus locked up. Then they all drove across town to get to Oenomaus and Melitta’s house. On the way there, Nasir became nervous because he was the “new kid” in the group and had never been to their house. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Once they got the neighbourhood, Nasir’s hands started to sweat even more. Agron pulled into the driveway of a 2 story house that had pillars on either side of the front door. When Nasir got out of the car and saw how similar it was to Caesar’s house, he froze for the second time that day. Agron came around the car and instantly noticed the tension that came from Nasir’s body. He gave him a hug and a reassuring smile. When Agron’s strong arms were around him and he smiled reassuringly at him, Nasir knew that he was going to be ok and he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and walked up the path to the door. Once they were welcomed inside by Oenomaus the group sat down to eat dinner and once dinner was done they party really got started.


	3. Our First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes on. Agron and Nasir share a moment. Nasir reveals more of his painful past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first love scene, very detailed.

** Chapter 3 **

** Our First Time **

          After dinner everyone gathered in the large living room, once the beer and other alcoholic beverages were set out everyone began to enjoy what they knew would turn into hours of partying.

          As the party was going on, Nasir wandered from room to room, interacting with everyone as much as possible. But as the night continued on and he wandered from room to room, he found that every room he entered caused him to have flashbacks of when he dated Caesar.

          Around 9:30, Agron began to take notice of Nasir’s anxiety. He didn’t understand what was going on but knew it had to have something to do with Nasir’s ex-boyfriend Caesar. He quickly approached Nasir to see what, if anything, he needed at that moment.

          “Nasir, are you alright?” Agron asked.

          “No.” Nasir said shakily, “I can hardly breathe right now.”

          When Agron heard how shaky Nasir’s voice sounded he quickly took him to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door was closed, Agron directed Nasir to sit on the toilet seat, which Nasir complied immediately and Agron then crouched in front of him.

          “Ok, Baby, just breathe.” Agron said in a soft, soothing voice.

          “I’m sorry I’m taking you away from the party.” Nasir said, still struggling to breathe.

          “Don’t worry about it.” Agron said, “You will always be my first priority and right now it sounds like you are having a panic attack so just keep trying to take slow steady breaths.”

          At that moment there was a knock on the door.

          “Who is it?” Agron called out.

          “Oenomaus.” Came the reply, “I saw you helping Nasir into the bathroom and wanted to see if everything is alright.”

          Agron quickly opened the door and Oenomaus stepped into the room. He took one look at Nasir and knew what was wrong. He quickly got a glass of water and directed Nasir to drink as much as he could. When Nasir could no longer drink the water Oenomaus instructed him how to breathe evenly. While this was going on, Agron looked on worriedly.

          After a while, Nasir’s breathing began to slow and become steadier. Once Oenomaus was assured that Nasir wasn’t light headed, he directed Agron and Nasir to the front room where the party was still going on but was slowing down. Oenomaus quickly told everyone that Nasir wasn’t feeling well and that it was also very late. Everyone looked at Nasir for a moment and when they saw his face was white as a sheet they all silently agreed that it was time to call it a night. Spartacus took the lead and made sure everyone pitched in to help Melitta clean up everything from the party. Once the house was back in order all of the guests filed out of the house and dispersed to their cars and headed in different directions to their respective homes. On the way to their apartment, Agron and Nasir remained quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

          When Agron and Nasir got home, they stayed silent until they got into their apartment. Agron closed the door and locked it and then suddenly was slammed against the door and barely had time to recover before Nasir was pressed against him kissing him roughly. Once the shock wore off, Agron gently nudged Nasir back and looked at him with concern.

          “Baby, are you sure you are ready for this?” He asked.

          “I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life.” Nasir answered.

          “Why now all of a sudden?” Agron asked.

          “Well the truth is… I was scared until now.” Nasir said, looking down at his hands.

          “You were scared to have sex with me?” Agron asked, confused.

          “No, it was this feeling of _needing_ you inside me that frightened me.” Nasir said, “But I don’t want to let that fear drown me to the point that I never fuck you.”

          After a moment of shocked silence, Agron reached out and cupped Nasir’s cheek gently and after a moment of gazing into those shy chocolate brown eyes he placed a chaste kiss on Nasir’s lips.

          Nasir let out a tiny whimper, and then softly slid his tongue over Agron’s bottom lip, begging for entry. Agron’s lips parted instantly and Nasir’s tongue went inside and began exploring all the crevices of Agron’s mouth. With a soft moan Agron began guiding Nasir to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

          Once they were in the bedroom, they ended the kiss long enough to discard all of their clothes. Once that task was accomplished they resumed the kiss which instantly became more heated. As they kissed, Agron guided Nasir to the bed. When they hit the bed they fell onto it together. After kissing for a few more moments, Nasir abruptly shoved Agron onto the bed and then straddled his waist.

          “Condoms and Lube?” Nasir asked.

          “Night stand.” Agron said.

          After Nasir found the items he was looking for, he quickly opened the condom and rolled it over Agron’s hardening cock. Then he held up the lube.

          “Shall I prepare myself or would you like to do the honours?” Nasir asked.

          Agron wordlessly sat up, keeping Nasir on his lap, and held out his hand. Nasir applied the lube liberally to Agron’s hand, making sure it was coated well. Then Agron reached around to Nasir’s ass and gently placed a finger at his hole. With a tiny nod of approval from Nasir, Agron gently pushed his finger inside the opening. Nasir let out a soft groan and leaned in for a kiss to Agron’s mouth, then he nipped his ear lobe and trailed his tongue down to the shoulder where he nipped him again. At that moment, Agron’s finger connected with Nasir’s prostate and Nasir let out a cry of pleasure which Agron covered with a deep kiss. Then he pushed in a second finger and then shortly after, a third. Nasir began thrusting against Agron’s fingers and Agron worried that Nasir would come before Agron could enter him with his cock.

          As if he sensed Agron’s worry, Nasir gazed down at him with a heavy lidded expression.

          “I’m ready Agron.” Nasir gasped, “I need you inside me now.”

          Agron did not need any further encouragement, he swiftly lined up his cock against Nasir’s entrance and Nasir gently slid down the shaft until it was almost completely inside him. Then Nasir set a steady pace of thrusting. Agron wrapped his hand around Nasir’s hard cock, stroking him at the same steady pace that Nasir had set.

          It seemed that only a few moments passed before Nasir felt Agron come inside him. And only seconds later Nasir came all over Agron’s chest. The force of his release caused Nasir to collapse against Agron’s chest, panting heavily.

          After a moment, Agron gently retreated out of Nasir and went and grabbed a towel to clean themselves off. Once that was done, Agron pulled Nasir against him so his head rested on Agron’s chest. They lay quietly for a while, not wanting to come down from their cloud of bliss just yet.

          Once their breathing had slowed back down to normal, Nasir was the first one to break the peaceful silence.

          “I want to tell you why I had a panic attack tonight.” Nasir said.

          “You don’t have to.” Agron said quickly.

          “I need you to finally know the truth about Caesar.” Nasir explained.

          “Ok, but you don’t have to tell me everything tonight.” Agron said, “Only tell me things you are comfortable with, the rest can wait.”

          “Thanks.” Nasir said, leaning up to give Agron a soft kiss before laying his head against his chest again.

          “At first Caesar was really good to me.” Nasir began, “But then he became angry about the late hour of the fights and how my training took up so much of my time.”

          “How long before you had to give up the fights?” Agron asked softly.

          “Two months.” Nasir replied, “I thought once I quit he would be happy, but I was wrong.” Nasir fell silent and Agron patiently waited for him to continue.

          “At first the control came in small doses.” Nasir explained, “He started controlling my finances first, then it progressed to how much I ate and finally to which friends I could talk to.”

          At this point Agron was starting to seethe with rage but he stayed silent, letting Nasir continue his horrific tale.

          “Six months after the control started, it got worse.” Nasir said. “He began beating me multiple times a day, it didn’t matter if I had done exactly as he wanted; he always managed to find a reason to beat me until I bled.”

          Agron tightened his hold of Nasir and let out a low growl of rage but Nasir didn’t take notice as he continued.

          “Then he started sodomizing and raping me every day, sometimes more than once a day.” Nasir said.

          Agron was now seeing blood red but remained quiet.

          “He also chained me up in the basement if I did something he disapproved of or if he went out for many hours with his friends and he always made sure to put a gag in my mouth so no one would hear if I tried to call for help.”

          Nasir fell silent then and Agron ventured to ask the one question that was burning in his head.

          “So why did you panic at Oenomaus and Melitta’s tonight?” He asked.

          “They may not live in the same neighbourhood as Caesar but their house is identical to his house and it was bringing back awful flashbacks to me.” Nasir explained.

          Agron gently tipped Nasir’s face up to look at him. “I want you to know that I will never harm you in that way, I’m not saying I own you but you are mine now and no other man will ever harm you that way again, that’s a promise.”

          Nasir placed another kiss to Agron’s lips before settling down beside him with his head nestled near Agron’s neck and before he fell asleep he realized for the first time in a very long time that he finally felt safe and that his boyfriend would do anything to protect him from anybody who tried to hurt him. He fell into a deep sleep with a soft smile on his lips.


	4. Fighting For Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight turns into make up sex, again the sex scene is detailed.

** Chapter 4 **

** Fighting For Our Love **

          The next morning, Nasir woke up in Agron’s arms, when he looked up he looked into the loving green eyes of his boyfriend that always seemed to melt his heart.

          “Good Morning.” Nasir said with sleep still in his voice.

          “Good Morning” Agron answered then leaned down and gave Nasir a tender kiss on the lips.

          The small kiss became a lot more when Nasir deepened the kiss. When they finally came up for air, Agron noticed the time and then got them both out of bed and into the shower. After they showered together they got their things and headed out to Melitta’s Coffee. Once they grabbed a coffee to go, they headed out to the gym. Agron didn’t have clients again so he got into the MMA training cage with Nasir and sparred with him for hours, helping him adjust to being in the ring after so many years of being away from it.

          At lunch, Agron and Nasir found a quiet corner to eat. After a while Agron noticed how stiff Nasir was moving and moved behind him to start massaging his shoulders. As he continued the massage he decided to broach a topic that had been irritating him since the night before when Nasir revealed how Caesar had treated him.

          “I think we should confront Caesar for how he treated you.” Agron said.

          “No.” Nasir said.

          “But babe, he should be held responsible for what he did to you.” Agron said.

          “I said No.’ Nasir said adamantly, “Just leave it alone!”

          And with that Nasir stomped off to the ring once more. After a while Agron quietly followed him and didn’t talk about the subject for the rest of the day.

          After work, Agron drove home and neither he nor Nasir said one word to each other. Once they were in their apartment, Agron waited until Nasir had ordered pizza for supper before broaching the subject again.

          “Why don’t you want to confront Caesar?” Agron asked.

          “Because nothing will turn out well if I do.” Nasir said.

          “Nothing is going well for you now” Agron exclaimed.

          “So you think our relationship isn’t going well?” Nasir asked, incredulously.

          “Not as well as we both had hoped.” Agron said.

          “How is it not going the way we hoped?” Nasir asked.

          “We’ve been together for almost a month, we had sex for the very first time last night, and I’m not saying it wasn’t great but it sucks that I had to wait weeks for something that great to happen.”

          “So all you want from me is sex?!” Nasir yelled.

          “No! That’s not what I’m saying.” Agron said, gritting his teeth trying to reign in his rage.

          At that moment the phone rang, signalling the arrival of the pizza. Nasir hit the correct number then went to the door to pay for their dinner. Once the dinner was paid for and Nasir had retrieved plates from the cupboard, they sat down across from each other and ate in silence. Once dinner was over, Agron started up again, hoping he was able to get through to the man he loved that he shouldn’t be afraid anymore.

          “I’m not saying I just want you around for sex.” Agron began again, but Nasir quickly cut him off.

          “Then why do you want me?” Nasir bit out angrily.

          “Because I love you!” Agron yelled.

          “If you loved me, why the fuck do you wanna bring up the past?!” Nasir yelled back.

          “Because you are still living in the past and I want to get you out of it.” Agron said trying very hard to calm down.

          “I went through fucking hell!!” Nasir yelled, “My life is fucked up because of what Caesar did to me!!!”

          “I know that.” Agron said, quieting down, hoping Nasir would also calm down.

          “You don’t know anything.” Nasir yelled, “I only told you about the physical stuff, you have no idea how fucked up I am mentally and emotionally.”

          “Then help me understand, Nasir” Agron pleaded, “Let me help you get past this.”

          “How can I get past the idea that I’m a worthless piece of shit and don’t deserve to be happy?” Nasir asked, “if you can answer that then we’ll be getting somewhere.”

          “You aren’t a worthless piece of shit and you do deserve to be happy. That’s why you have to fight for what we both deserve to have.” Agron said.

          “You think I haven’t been fighting for our love?” Nasir asked.

          “Honestly no I don’t think you have.” Agron answered.

          “I have been fighting!” Nasir yelled, “Every fucking day I fight to stop myself feeling the way I do because I know how much you love me. But I can’t fight anymore. I have no more fight left in me.”

          “That’s why I’m here, you’ve given up so I’m the one left to fight for our love.” Agron said.

          “Do you honestly think I like being this tormented?” Nasir asked.

          “No I don’t but I do think that you’ve told yourself over and over again that you are worthless and you don’t deserve what we have. You are letting your fear drive this relationship.” Agron said.

          “So it’s my fault that we don’t have a great relationship?” Nasir asked.

          “No it’s not your fault that we don’t have a good relationship but every time I want to help you in some way, to get past what Caesar did, you turn away. You shut me out time and time again and I can’t handle it anymore. I’m tired of trying to fight for something that you’ve given up on. You haven’t just given up on us. You’ve given up on me!” Agron said, with tears streaming down his face.

          At Agron’s last statement, Nasir took a step back as if he’d been struck in the face. He looked down at the floor for a moment and then back up at Agron.

          “Agron, what are we doing?” He asked, “We shouldn’t be fighting like this.”

          “No, we shouldn’t be.” Agron said, “I don’t want to fight with you Baby.”

          “Agron, I’m sorry.” Nasir said with tears streaming down his face, “I love you so much.”

          “I’m sorry too baby.” Agron said. “I love you too. You are everything to me.”

          With that, Agron swiftly crossed the room and took Nasir in his arms and kissed him deeply. After a moment, Nasir felt Agron pick him up and start towards the bedroom. Once they were in the dark room Agron quickly took off his clothes then turned his attention to Nasir and discarded his clothes. Once that was done, Agron sat Nasir on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him.

          “May I suck your cock?” Agron asked.

          “Yes.” Nasir said breathlessly.

          With permission granted, Agron quickly prepared his own cock for when he entered the soft folds of his boyfriend’s ass. He then put lube on his hand then leaned his head over his lover’s cock. He slowly took in his cock, first the head, and then he trailed his tongue down the shaft. Above him, Nasir began moaning in pleasure and grabbed the back of his head, pressing down lightly. With that touch of encouragement, Agron placed one finger at his lover’s hole and slowly entered, within moments he had three fingers inside his boyfriend and was scissoring him while he bobbed his head around Nasir’s cock. Before Nasir could cum, Agron quickly pushed him back onto the bed and clambered on top of him. Once Agron’s cock entered him, Nasir quickly wrapped his legs around is larger boyfriend’s waist. Then Agron began the deep thrusts. Within moments both had cum almost simultaneously. They fell back onto the bed with Nasir’s head laying on Agron’s chest as it always was. They lay in blissful silence for a few moments before Agron broke it.

          “I don’t want to fight like that again.” Agron said.

          “You do have to admit there are perks to fighting.” Nasir said with a smile, “Awesome make up sex.”

          “Yes, there is that.” Agron conceded.

          “But on a serious note you are right, I hate fighting with you.” Nasir said. “You mean so much to me and I don’t want to ever lose you.”

          “I don’t want to lose you either, my love.” Agron said.

          “So what do we do?” Nasir asked.

          “Whatever we do, we make the decision together and we fight together.” Agron said, “If this fight taught me anything, it’s that we can’t fight each other and we definitely can’t fight against Caesar on our own.”

          “I agree, we need to have a united front if we are to confront him for all the pain he’s caused.” Nasir said.

          Agron and Nasir went to sleep in each other’s arms, safe in the knowledge that whatever would come their way, they would deal with it together.


	5. Telling the Truth and Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir finally tells his friends what he experienced with Caesar and they all made plans to make sure Nasir was safe in case Caesar tried to harm Nasir.

** Chapter 5 **

** Telling the Truth and Making Plans **

          The next day Agron and Nasir went through their new routine of snuggling and kissing for a few moments before getting ready to go about their day. It was a day that the gym wasn’t open so they had made plans to meet their friends and hang out for the day.

          Half an hour after waking up, Agron and Nasir pulled up in front of Melitta’s Coffee and went inside where they spotted their friends in the back booth once again. Once they had settled into the booth after ordering their coffee, Agron looked at Nasir and gave him a nod and an encouraging smile before speaking quietly in his ear.

          “I think you should tell these guys what you told me about Caesar.” Agron said gently.

          “I don’t wanna burden them with this.” Nasir said hesitantly.

          “It won’t be a burden.” Agron said, “They consider you a close friend and will do anything they can to help with this situation.”

          After a moment’s hesitation, Nasir cleared his throat loudly, which caused every set of eyes to turn to him expectantly.

          “I’ve known you all for a while now, and I think it’s about time I told you exactly what happened between me and Caesar before I finally left him.” Nasir said quietly.

          Nasir, who had been looking at his hands while he spoke, looked up at that moment and saw everyone just looking at him, waiting for him to continue. He looked at Agron for a moment and he smiled another encouraging smile which made Nasir feel safe to continue.

          “When I started dating him everything was great, amazing even, I really thought he was the guy for me.” Nasir began, then looked at everyone, no one said or did anything so he continued.

          “Then he became more and more angry about my fights being late at night and my training schedule taking up all of my time, so I quit, hoping I’d make him happy.” Nasir paused to catch his breath before starting again. “But he wasn’t happy about it or anything else.”

          Again he looked at everyone and saw no judgements from them so he continued.

          “He became more and more controlling after I quit fighting. First it was my finances, then it was what I ate and when I ate, then he even went so far as to start telling me when I could see my friends and who I could see.”

          Nasir paused to take a drink of his coffee before continuing his horrific story.

          “Six months into our relationship it got even worse, he began beating me every day until I bled, and he sodomized me over and over and also raped me. He also chained me in the basement when I did something he didn’t approve of and also when he went out for long hours, on those days he would put a gag in my mouth so I couldn’t call out for help.” Nasir stopped then, and looked at his friends once more, he expected judgemental stares but all he saw was sympathy from the girls, even tough girl Saxa and anger from all the men. Even though he had already heard the tale, Agron again was seeing blood red as he had before.

          “Has he backed off since you started dating Agron?” Spartacus finally asked.

          “No.” Nasir said, “He was outside our apartment and he ended up out front the first day I met all of you.”

          “I know what its like to live in fear after someone hurts you that much.” Naevia said quietly.

          “What do you mean?” Nasir asked.

          “I was raped by someone who jumped me while I was walking home.” Naevia answered.

          “I’ve been watching over her ever since.” Crixus said, then looking at Agron for a moment, he continued, “I know I don’t get along with Agron but I consider you a good friend Nasir and I will watch over you as much as I watch over Naevia so you don’t get hurt.”

          “I may like to party,” Gannicus said, “But when it comes to my friends getting hurt, I take it very personally”

          Everyone around the table silently agreed with that statement and then Spartacus spoke up again right as Oenomaus and Melitta came to their table.

          “I think we should all take turns being around Agron and Nasir when they aren’t at the gym.” Spartacus said

          “I agree.” Mira chimed in, “When they are here or at the gym it could be the whole group together but when we aren’t here or there it only has to be one or two of us that goes with them.”

          “I can’t ask you to do that.” Nasir said.

          “We aren’t asking permission to do it.” Donar piped up, “We’re doing it because we are a family and we protect each other and you now are part of that family.”

          “All of these are good ideas.” Oenomaus said, “But Melitta and I are going to take it a step further and always keep in contact with you during the day when you aren’t around so we also know you are safe.”

          “Thank you all for doing this.” Nasir said as tears streamed down his face. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

          “Like Donar said,” Agron said, “We’re a family and we protect our family.”

          As the day wore on, the group made plans to keep Nasir protected from anything Caesar might try to do.

          At the end of the day the group went to Oenomaus and Melitta’s for supper and to continue making plans to keep Nasir safe.

          After supper as the group was sitting around the coffee table in the living room planning out “shifts” for each person to take watching over Nasir, he received a text, he glanced down to see who it was that sent the message, when he saw it was from Caesar he quickly put his phone away without answering. After that first text Nasir would get a new text every two hours which he always ignored.

          Around 10 pm everyone went home. Once Agron and Nasir were alone, Nasir showed Agron all the texts he had received that night. After a few moments to read all the texts, Agron swiftly typed a message and sent it back while Nasir waited patiently on the couch. Once the message had been sent Agron joined his boyfriend on the couch and pulled him against his side.

          “What message did you send?” Nasir asked curiously.

          “I told him you were my boyfriend now and he had no right to contact you. I also told him if he wants you to fuck him again he’s better off backing the fuck up and either fucking himself or fucking one of his buddies.” Agron answered simply.

          Nasir burst out giggling at that moment then turned a loving gaze towards his boyfriend.

          “I hope you realize that is a major turn on for me right now.” Nasir said still giggling.

          “Is it?” Agron asked with a coy smile.

          “Yes, it most certainly is.” Nasir replied, leaning in to give Agron a kiss.

          The kiss quickly deepened and as it intensified Nasir came to two realizations, first, they would be ending the night as they had for the last couple of nights which made him extremely happy and second, he knew they would not be leaving the couch at all that night.


	6. Caesar's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar begins to harass Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another sex scene but maybe not as detailed

** Chapter 6 **

** Caesar’s Revenge **

          The next morning, Agron and Nasir arrived at The Rebel. When they got out of the car Nasir instantly got a feeling as if someone was watching him. He quickly looked around and instantly caught sight of Caesar, Marcus and Tiberius across the street. Caesar at first glared at him but then instantly the glare turned to a sinister smile. Agron looked over at Nasir and saw his terrified gaze which caused him to look across the street and see Caesar and his friends staring back. He quickly guided Nasir into The Rebel.

          Once they had changed and where heading out of the locker rooms to begin training, Nasir’s phone began to buzz. He quickly looked at the text and froze.

          “You better not let your boyfriend answer this text this time. Text me when you understand I’m not kidding”

          After a second of shock, Nasir quickly texted back.

          “I understand you’re serious, but what you don’t seem to understand is, WE’RE OVER.”

          It didn’t take long for a reply to come back to Nasir.

          “We’re over when I say we’re over and not before!”

          At that moment Agron came back to the locker room in search of Nasir.

          “Nasir, are you coming?” Agron asked.

          “Yeah I’m coming right now.” Nasir replied.

          He quickly put his phone in his locker and followed Agron out to the cage to begin training.

          At lunch, Nasir quickly went to the locker room and grabbed his phone. As he suspected, Caesar had sent him another text.

          “Why the fuck didn’t you answer!”

            “I don’t have to answer to you anymore. Leave me the fuck alone.”

            “You’re mine and no one else will have you.”

            “Agron already has had me….multiple times in the last few days.”

            “I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!!!!”

            “If you want to kill him you’ll have to kill me first.”

            After sending the last text, Nasir grabbed his lunch and quickly joined the other’s in the break room. At first he hesitated to tell Agron about the texts but after a while he looked over at his boyfriend, who looked back with a bit of concern and knew he couldn’t hide things from him. He quietly leaned closer to Agron and whispered in his ear.

          “Caesar his been texting me ever since we came into the gym” He said.

          “Has he threatened you?” Agron asked, concern written all over his face.

          “No but he threatened to kill you when I told him you’ve had me multiple times in the last few days.” Nasir answered calmly.

          Agron instantly saw blood red all over again. Nasir noticed the change in Agron and quickly laid a soothing hand on his cheek.

          “Easy, Baby.” He said, “You have nothing to worry about, I already told him he’d have to kill me first before he would be able to go anywhere near you.”

          “I won’t let him hurt you.” Agron seethed.

          “I know, you love me way too much to let anyone hurt me.” Nasir said lovingly.

          “You are my heart Nasir.” Agron said “I couldn’t bear losing you.”

          “You are my heart too Agron.” Nasir said. “If I lose you then I lose my reason to live.”

          Agron gave Nasir a quick kiss before getting up from his seat.

          “Ready for me to kick your ass in the ring some more?” he asked with a chuckle.

          “In your dreams.” Nasir shot back with a laugh.

          For the rest of the day the gang trained. At the end of the day they went over to Melitta’s Coffee. Even though it was closed to other customer’s The Rebel Crew knew they would be welcome after hours. Once inside Oenomaus led them to a large back room that was generally used for banquets, conferences and business meetings. After ordering supper the group settled in for a few hours of brainstorming on what to do to keep Agron and Nasir safe from Caesar.

          “First of all,” Nasir began, “I want to thank all of you again for agreeing to help me.”

          “As we’ve said before Nasir,” Spartacus replied, “We’re family and we protect each other.”

          “It amazes me that you would accept me so soon into your family.” Nasir admitted.

          “You love Agron, and he’s our brother even though some of us don’t get along with him” Spartacus said looking pointedly at Crixus who ducked his head. “And since you love him we knew we would accept you or we’d risk losing Agron altogether.”

          “I’m glad you haven’t lost him.” Nasir said smiling at Agron, who lovingly smiled back.

          “Well now that all the lovey dovey stuff has been said, shall we start planning” Crixus spoke up gruffly.

          “Crixus is right; we should focus on the task at hand.” Lugo spoke up.

          “I agree.” Nemetes said, surprising Nasir as he had never heard the man speak much.

          “You are all correct.” Spartacus said briskly, “To the matter at hand then.”

          After a couple of hours, the group had formulated such a large plan that they would have had things to do to keep Agron and Nasir safe for the next few months if it came to that. Of course everyone was hoping nothing would happen to the “brother’s” they had all grown to love and respect.

          On the ride home, Agron and Nasir were quiet. When they got into the apartment and the door was locked behind them, Agron went into the kitchen intending to make some tea. He was stopped by Nasir pulling him around to face him.

          “Na-“He began, but was stopped by Nasir lunging forward and slamming their lips together in a harsh kiss.

          Without breaking the kiss, Nasir quickly discarded his and Agron’s clothes. Agron lifted Nasir suddenly and sat him on the counter. Nasir quickly rolled a condom over Agron’s hardened cock and without much preparation Agron slid inside Nasir. Nasir moaned with pleasure as he kissed his Agron, he feverishly ran his hands down the corded muscles of Agron’s arms then dug his nails into the soft cheeks of his ass. Agron let out a low growl before claiming his love’s mouth once more in a deep kiss.

          Abruptly, Agron pulled Nasir off the counter, causing him to wrap his legs around Agron’s hips. A moment later Agron deposited Nasir on the couch and continued thrusting deep inside him. They came simultaneously with great moans of pleasure. After a few moments, Nasir guided Agron from the couch into the bathroom. Once they had the shower at a hot temperature they got in and began washing each other. Nasir had come to enjoy when Agron massaged his long hair in the shower and he moaned softly at Agron’s touch. Then Nasir knelt in front of Agron and tenderly took his cock in his mouth which caused Agron to moan and whimper. Nasir began bobbing his head up and down Agron’s cock and Agron tried very hard not to thrust his hips but after a few moments he lost all control and thrust his hips hard against Nasir, fucking his face all the while he had a hand in his long locks pushing him further down his cock. After a few sucks, Agron finally came for the second time that night, and Nasir swallowed every drop that came into to his mouth.

          When the water started turning cold they quickly got out and dried themselves. Instead of getting dressed for bed however, Agron pushed Nasir back on the bed and Nasir rolled another condom over his cock. This time Agron took time to prepare Nasir for his cock to enter. Once he was inside his love he began thrusting at a feverish pace and within moments they had both cum all over each other. When Agron pulled out of Nasir he continued to lay on top with his hands braced against the bed as he looked lovingly at the beautiful man under him. Nasir stared back with as much love and only hesitated for a second before speaking.

          “I hope you don’t feel that I’ll become intimidated by Caesar and leave you to go back to him.” Nasir said quietly.

          “I know you won’t.” Agron said. “You are far stronger than he ever knew.”

          “You hold my heart Agron,” Nasir said, cupping his cheek, “No one else shall have the love I have for you.”

          “You hold my heart as well, My Nasir,” Agron said, “I will not let anyone harm you and I will bring pain on anyone who tries to take you from me.”

          Agron leaned down and kissed Nasir tenderly before rolling onto his back and pulling Nasir against him so his head lay on his chest. They both fell into a peaceful sleep, happy to know their love would never fade.


	7. Two Battles, One Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Crew are training for an MMA fight against Caesar's gym but they struggle to maintain their composure when Caesar comes to the gym and starts harrassing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another sex scene but not too descriptive this time.

** Chapter 7 **

** Two Battles, One Fight **

          The next day, Agron and Nasir were huddled in Spartacus’ office with the rest of the gang. It was 3 weeks to the major MMA fight between The Rebel Crew and The Senate Crew. Spartacus had called the meeting not only to discuss the end of training but also to discuss the threat that Caesar imposed on Nasir and Agron.

          “So we need to go over whose fighting against whom during this fight.” Spartacus began.

          “I got the tiniest fuck of their whole crew, Tiberius.” Crixus growled in disgust.

          “Well since he is so small, you’ll easily beat his fucking ass.” Neavia said soothingly to her boyfriend.

          “I got Tiberius’ cousin Marcus.” Gannicus said with a smirk, “They claim he’s good but I heard he’s getting close to retirement so I can easily beat his fucking ass.”

          “Well you’ll never guess who I get to fight.” Agron said with a sneer, “The fucking cunt, Caesar is my opponent; I can hardly wait to deal him the blows he so richly deserves after what he’s done to Nasir.”

          “I fight against Ashur.” Nasir stated quietly, “All I know about him is that he’s also Syrian and he’s been training and fighting a lot longer than me.”

          “Nasir you are a good fighter.” Agron said soothingly.

          “I was good once but after Caesar made me stop I haven’t been the same.” Nasir said.

          “That’s why we’re here Nasir.” Spartacus spoke up, “Caesar made you feel worthless but we are here to show you that you aren’t worthless and that you deserve the life you have now.”

          “What are we going to do about Caesar anyway?” Mira asked.

          “That’s the other reason I called this meeting.” Spartacus said.

          When Nasir heard that they were about to discuss his situation with his ex-boyfriend, he became very uncomfortable and Spartacus took notice of his discomfort.

          “Nasir I know you may not want us to get involved.” Spartacus began.

          “You’re right, I don’t.” Nasir cut in, “You don’t know him like I do, if you go against him you risk incurring his wrath on the whole gang and I don’t want that to happen.”

          “Nasir, The Rebel Crew is a brotherhood,” Spartacus said, “Agron is our brother and when he fell madly in love with you, you instantly became a brother to us. And we _always_ protect our brothers.”

          “I won’t let anything happen to you Nasir.” Agron said, “Even if it means having our friends help bring him to justice, I don’t care, I’ll do whatever I need to do to keep you safe.”

          Nasir sat stunned for a brief moment at Agron’s declaration but then he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before he turned to the rest of the crew.

          “Thanks so much for all your support.” Nasir said appreciatingly.

          “That’s what we do; we support each other no matter what the problem is.” Spartacus said.

          “Yeah, we do even if one of us gets too hot headed for their own good.” Crixus chuckled, looking at Agron.

          Agron glowered back in response.

          “Alright well that’s the end of this meeting,” Spartacus said, “Now let’s get out there and train for the big fight coming up.”

          With that everyone exited the office and went to different corners of the gym to start training.

          When Nasir and Agron exited the office the first thing Nasir saw was Caesar standing at the door. When Caesar caught sight of Nasir he smirked at him which caused Nasir to shiver involuntarily. Agron noticed Nasir’s reaction and looked where Nasir was looking. When he saw Caesar he glowered again and gently steered Nasir away from Caesar.

          “Come on Babe.” Agron said, “Ignore him.”

          While everyone began training, Caesar taunted them all as they trained but he paid close attention to Nasir and Agron as they trained in the training ring.

          “So Nasir how does it feel to be back in the ring?” Caesar asked smugly.

          “Leave me alone.” Nasir said through gritted teeth as he sparred with Agron.

          “I don’t get what you see in this sport or in this brute.” Caesar commented.

          “Why don’t you fuck off to your gym and leave the better fighters to continue their training.” Agron growled.

          Caesar smirked and stalked off. Nasir and Agron watched for a few moments as he began harassing Lugo, Nemetes, Donar and Saxa. They noticed with pride that all 4 of them just ignored him and continued training.

          At the end of the day the group headed home. Spartacus, Agron and Nasir were the last to leave. Spartacus drove behind them on their way home to make sure they got there without incident. Once they were safe in their apartment and had all the lights on they watched as Spartacus drove away.

          They had supper and then they headed to the shower.

          “I can’t believe Caesar showed up at the gym today.” Nasir said, trying to supress a moan as Agron lathered him between his thighs.

          “Yeah he was crazy or something.” Agron said smiling at Nasir’s reaction to his ministrations.

          “Hey Babe, I’m loving the attention,” Nasir said, “But can we hurry this up, I’d really like to have you inside me right now.”

          Without another word Agron quickly rinsed them both off then almost shoved Nasir out of the shower and to their bedroom, Nasir couldn’t contain his giggles of excitement.

          They collapsed on their bed and cuddled for a while. Then Nasir got impatient and began rubbing his ass against Agron’s cock. Agron groaned in response. They were so impatient to get to their releases Agron only took a few moments to prepare them both. Then he placed his cock at Nasir’s entrance and smoothly his cock entered his eagerly waiting boyfriend. Nasir groaned loudly in pleasure. Agron set a steady pace that had them releasing simultaneously within minutes. Once they had come down from the usual high, Nasir snuggled closer to his warm, muscular boyfriend.

          “You know Caesar was wrong about one thing.” Nasir said sleepily, “You aren’t a brute.”

          Agron smiled and was about to reply when he felt Nasir’s even breathing. Knowing the man he loved was finally sleeping peacefully, Agron fell asleep with his nose pressed deep into Nasir’s flowing locks.


	8. Caesar's Evil Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar plots to get Nasir back. Nasir has a mental break down.

** Chapter 8 **

** Caesar’s Evil Plan **

          Across town in a house identical to Oenomaus and Melitta’s house, but on a grander scale, Caesar was pacing back and forth in his living room while his friends sat waiting in silence.

          “I don’t understand what Nasir sees in that fucking shit of a German.” Caesar muttered as he paced across the floor once more.

          “All those fucking cunts aren’t rich, what the fuck would he see in any of them.” He continued as he paced across the room again.

          “I gave him everything, why the fuck did he leave me?” Caesar said and paced across the room again.

          At this time, Marcus speaks up and says sarcastically, “If you want him back so bad, why don’t you just go get him.”

          Caesar stops mid pace and stares blankly at Marcus for a few seconds before an evil gleam came to his eye and an even sinister smile came to his lips.

          “You know Marcus,” He said, “That’s not such a bad idea.”

          Marcus quickly glances at Tiberius before turning back to Caesar.

          “You do realize I wasn’t being serious, right boss?” Marcus said.

          “You may have been joking but this is a VERY serious matter to me and that’s what we’re going to do.” Caesar said with a snarl, “I’m getting Nasir back, and I don’t care what I have to do to get him back.”

          With that said Caesar lead Marcus and Tiberius to the basement. They began formulating a plan to terrorize Nasir and tormenting Agron as punishment for being the “tool” that caused Nasir to leave Caesar. By the middle of the day they came up with a small plan but by the end of the day their small plan became THE plan.

          As Caesar was plotting, across town at The Rebel, the Rebel Crew was continuing their training for the major fight that was just around the corner. As Nasir began to train, Agron began to notice that Nasir kept looking over his shoulder repeatedly. In that moment Agron realizes just how petrified Nasir really is of Caesar and what he might do. Seeing how petrified the love of his life was about Caesar caused Agron to become so pissed off at Caesar’s attempts to get Nasir back that he began seeing blood red all over again and continued to think of ways to beat Caesar to a pulp. As Agron was thinking of ways to beat the shit out of Caesar, he also had to remind himself that the continued harassment was causing Nasir’s mental state to become very fragile and he knew he had to protect the man he loved at all costs.

          After a long hard day of training, Agron and Nasir head home. Once they have settled their bags down. They have a quiet supper and then head to the living room to cuddle and watch a movie.

          After the movie was over, they began their nightly routine. However, once they settled into bed and Agron had turned out the light, Nasir jolts into a sitting position to the point that his back was ramrod straight. Agron was so surprised by the sudden shift that he almost fell out of bed but caught himself at the last second. At first he was going to ask Nasir what was wrong but then he noticed that Nasir’s shoulders were shaking violently. It was at this moment he finally spoke.

          “Babe, are you alright?” Agron asked softly, reaching for Nasir.

          “No, I’m not alright!” Nasir bit out, pulling away.

          Agron was taken aback when Nasir pulled away from him. And then he realized that Nasir and started to hyperventilate.

          “Hey Baby you need to calm down, you’re breathing too fast.” Agron said, attempting to soothe him.

          “Don’t touch me!” Nasir said, pushing hard against Agron.

          “I’m here to help you, why won’t you let me help?” Agron said, not bothering to hide his hurt and confusion.

          “Why are you saying you want to help me when you’re the one hurting me, Caesar?” Nasir asked.

          Agron is shocked when Nasir calls him Caesar but he realizes very quickly that Nasir is so petrified that his mental state has started to play tricks on him. Agron decided to wrap his arms tightly around Nasir in hopes that he would recognize him.

          When Nasir notices Agron putting his arms around him, he begins to fight to get free of him and he even begins to verbalize his discomfort. Agron, who is usually very impatient, knew he had to have patience at this moment to help Nasir get past this. Despite Nasir’s struggles Agron would always place his arms around Nasir to offer comfort.

          It takes Agron 2 hours to calm Nasir with his reassuring embrace and comforting words. But once Nasir begins to settle he gently turns Nasir’s face towards him.

          “Babe, are you ok?” Agron asked.

          “Yeah, I’m ok.” Nasir Answered.

          “Do you know who I am?” Agron asked.

          Nasir looked at him in confusion before answering, “Of course I know who you are, you’re my boyfriend Agron.”

          Agron let out a sigh of relief, “I’m so glad to hear you say that because for the last 2 hours you’ve been pushing away from me and have been calling me Caesar.”

          “What?!” Nasir said in disbelief.

          “Yeah.” Agron said.

          Nasir’s lip began to quiver, “Agron I’m so sorry.”

          “It’s ok,” Agron said, “You were having a mental break down.”

          Nasir turned away for a moment. But then he turned back to Agron.

          “Agron, would you mind holding me until I fall asleep?” Nasir asked.

          “I wouldn’t mind at all.” Agron said tenderly, pulling Nasir against him and wrapping his arms gently around him.

          Agron watched as Nasir fell into a peaceful sleep. When he was assured that Nasir was sleeping soundly, he slipped from their bed and wen to their work out room. He began pounding the boxing bag as if it was Caesar’s face. After a few rounds he felt calm enough to go to sleep. He slipped back into bed and instantly fell asleep with the love of his life tucked safely against him.


	9. A Tense Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The major MMA fight begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't familiar with the MMA world I tried to go into as much detail as I could without making the chapter boring.

** Chapter 9 **

** A Tense Situation **

          As the Rebel Crew had been training for the big fight, they lost all track of time and before they knew it, it was two days before the fight. Besides concentrating on training, Agron had taken notice of Caesar’s absence for a week and a half, so when he heard the door of the gym open he glanced up and was surprised and very displeased to see Caesar stalking in as if he owned the place. Agron quickly glanced over at Nasir to see if he noticed Caesar. Agron became concerned when Nasir seemed to take no notice of what was going on around him. He nudged Nasir gently to get his attention.

          “Hey, what’s going on in that handsome head of yours?” Agron asked in a semi-teasing voice.

          “Nothing matters to me anymore.” Nasir answered, distantly.

          When Agron hears Nasir’s response he immediately comes to the realization that Nasir has mentally shut down as a result of Caesar’s continued harassment.

          The night of the fight finally arrives and everyone in both teams is tense with expectation. The Rebel Crew was huddled together on one side of the cage and Caesar’s crew, The Senate Crew, were huddled together on the other side of the cage. As the member’s from each team milled about, Spartacus and Caesar stood stock still and had a stare down across the room. Their gazes broke from each other only when they announcer began announcing the fight.

          “Alright,” the announcer said, “I’m gonna go over the rules of the fight.’

          At that moment, both crews paid close attention to what the announcer had to say.

          “First of all,” the announcer began, “There will be 3 rounds, and all 3 rounds are gonna last 5 minutes, is that understood?”

          All members of each crew nodded in agreement.

          “Now for the moves you are NOT allowed to do,” the announcer continued, “When an opponent is on the ground most strikes are allowed EXCEPT elbow strikes, low blows are also not allowed. Is all that understood?”

          Again each member nodded in agreement but Spartacus noticed an odd look come across Caesar’s face that seemed to contradict his approval of the rules.

          After the rules had been agreed upon, the fight began. Over the next hour, the first 3 pairs of fighters took their turns in the cage, leaving the last 15 minutes of the hour for the most important fight, the fight between Agron and Caesar. After Nasir left the ring as the victor of his match, Agron and Caesar took their place in the cage. Once the bell sounded to begin the first round, Agron and Caesar began circling around the cage.

          “Just want you to know that I’m gonna be the one taking Nasir home tonight while you’re left here lying flat on your ass. Then he’s gonna see that you’re a fucking German shit who isn’t worth his time.” Caesar taunted.

          “Sorry to disappoint you,” Agron jeered back, “but it’s you whose gonna be flat on your ass while I take Nasir home and make sweet love to him, something which you have no concept of.”

          At that, Caesar lunged and struck Agron square in the jaw which almost knocked him down but he quickly righted himself and struck back. The first 2 rounds went smoothly and by the book but then round 3 started and Caesar shifted his movements in such a way that alarmed the rest of The Rebel Crew. At the moment The Rebel Crew noticed the shift, Caesar made his move and struck a low blow to Agron’s groin. Agron’s face registered his shock but he masked it quickly and continued to fight. Unfortunately he didn’t mask the shock quick enough because the ref took note of it and stopped the fight.

          “I saw you hit a low blow.” The ref said.

          “He attempted to but I blocked him.” Agron said.

          “I didn’t see you attempting to block the blow.” The ref said.

          Agron leaned in to whisper to the ref. “Listen, yes he hit a low blow and I didn’t block it but you’re going to ignore that fact and let me beat this piece of shit to a pulp.” He growled.

          The ref nodded in agreement after a few stunned seconds and the fight resumed. With renewed vigour, Agron began whaling on Caesar and for the last few minutes of the fight Caesar was beaten to the ground where he lay unable to move while the ref began counting to 10. Caesar attempted to get up a few times but was unable to until the ref reached the end of the countdown. When the ref finally said 10, Caesar finally slowly sat up and tried to shake off the dizziness. As he was doing this, Agron had been lifted up onto his friends shoulders and they carried him out of the cage cheering in victory.


	10. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar sets his plan in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but it gives an idea of how bad the situation is gonna get without giving to much away.

** Chapter 10 **

** The Nightmare Begins **

          After the fight between Agron and Caesar ended with Agron becoming champion, Spartacus noticed that Caesar, Marcus and Tiberius disappeared even though their team was in the middle of a meeting with their coach.

          _“I wonder where they are off to in such a hurry.”_ Spartacus thought to himself. He didn’t give it much thought though as the rest of his crew were all set to leave when Nemetes spoke up with a suggestion.

          “Hey, how about we head over to Melitta’s Coffee for a drink to celebrate Agron’s big win against that high and mighty fucker.” Nemetes said.

          Everyone agreed instantly to that suggestion and they all headed over to Melitta’s coffee.

          It took the whole crew an hour to have their drinks and explain all that had happened at the fight to Melitta and Oenomaus, who opened the coffee shop for them even though it was way past closing. The crew was so jubilant about their victory over The Roman Empire that they were all talking over each other. Even though Oenomaus and Melitta didn’t like violence, they always enjoyed their “children’s” excitement after a big fight.

          Once the crew had their fill of drink and fellowship, they all went their separate ways. All the way home Nasir couldn’t stop congratulating Agron and saying how proud he was for beating Caesar. They were still very loud with excitement as they went up to their apartment. However their excitement diminished when they got to their door and noticed it was open slightly.

          They were slightly alarmed at this and went inside. They were shocked to find Caesar and Tiberius waiting just inside the entrance. Before they could say anything however, Nasir noticed the end of a baseball bat swinging and connecting with Agron’s head. Agron fell with a thud and Nasir saw he was out cold.

          “Agron!” Nasir screamed in fear.

          Agron didn’t get up and Nasir looked up to see Marcus come out of the shadow of the kitchen carrying the baseball bat. He had a sinister sneer on his face. Before Nasir could utter another word, Caesar and Tiberius grabbed him and tied his hands behind his back and gagged him. At that moment Nasir knew that he and Agron were in serious trouble and began praying fervently that this nightmare would be over as quickly as it had started.


	11. Tribulation of Nasir And Agron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar's plan comes quickly and Agron and Nasir are in big trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit graphic in this chapter which foreshadows what is to come.

** Chapter 11 **

** Tribulation of Nasir and Agron **

          Agron woke to find he had a splitting headache, once his eyes had cleared, he also realized that he was tied to one of the kitchen chairs and his clothes had been taken off.

          “Wh-what’s going on?” he asked in a groggy voice.

          “Oh Marcus was just having a bit of fun with you, that’s all.” Caesar said, nonchalantly, “apologies for the bump on the head.”

          “Why the fuck would he do that?” Agron growled.

          “Well we had to tame the beast so we could have better access to the wild little dog.” Caesar answered calmly.

          “What do you mean by ‘wild little dog’?” Agron asked, confused.

          Caesar looks above Agron’s head and says, almost to himself, “Well, it seems Marcus hit you a little harder than expected.”

          Caesar glanced at Tiberius then and nodded his head towards the bedroom.

          “Tiberius why don’t we show our groggy friend here who the wild little dog is.” Caesar said.

          Tiberius snickered and went back to the bedroom, moments later, he brought a badly bruised and bloodied Nasir out to the living room and shoved him onto the couch. At that moment Agron realized that Nasir was gagged and had his hands tied behind his back.

          “Nasir!” Agron exclaimed in alarm.

          Then he turned and growled at the 3 men standing around the couch.

          “What the fuck did you do to him?!” He asked, “What the fuck do you want?”

          Caesar barked out a laugh and then answered, “You already know what I want, and as for what we did to your precious Nasir, he was being uncooperative so we had to punish him.”

          Agron turned his attention to Nasir and quickly gave him a once over before saying anything,

          “Baby, are you ok?” Agron asked worriedly, “Are you badly hurt?”

          Nasir nodded yes to the first question and no to the second question and right at that moment Caesar sauntered up behind Nasir and shoved him face first onto the couch. Then he slowly and meticulously began to take off Nasir’s boxers, all the while he snickered at Agron as he began to struggle against his restraints.

          Once the boxers were discarded, Caesar turned to Marcus and Tiberius and calmly and deliberately gave them an order.

          “Go get the tools from the kitchen.” He said. With curt nods they both left the living room and headed to the kitchen.

          Agron became alarmed at what Caesar said and with renewed vigour he began to try to loosen his restraints.

          But Marcus and Tiberius only took a few moments to return and Agron finally understood what Caesar had been talking about. Marcus and Tiberius began setting out each metal tool and then Marcus set Tiberius to the task of heating the coals in the fireplace and placing each tool in the coals once they were hot enough.

          Once the tools were hot enough, Caesar and Marcus began taking turns with each tool and placed them on Nasir and Agron at the same time while Tiberius was tasked with holding them down. While Caesar tortured them he would always sound sincere when he asked Nasir to come back to him. But Nasir knew of Caesar’s manipulative ways and would never give him the satisfaction of ending his relationship with Agron. Caesar found out the hard way that neither Agron nor Nasir were about to give into his demented mind.

          While Agron and Nasir were being tortured, the rest of the crew were across town at The Rebel, continuing to celebrate their big win from the night before, all of the crew except Spartacus were oblivious to the fact that Agron and Nasir were not among them. Spartacus went about his morning routine, not really concerned about Agron and Nasir’s absence. By noon however, Spartacus did begin to get worried and went to find Crixus.

          “Hey, Crixus,” He said, “Have you seen Agron and Nasir today?”

          “No.” Crixus grunted, “I’m sure they are both wanting the day off after the great night they had.”

          “I’m sure Agron would have called by now if that was the case.” Spartacus replied.

          At that moment Gannicus came up behind the two men.

          “I agree with Crixus,” He said, “I bet they are busy fucking their brains out to celebrate their victory.”

          “I’d feel better if they would call.” Spartacus said with a frown.

          “If you’re that worried about the fucking shit and his wild little dog, we can all try to call them to see if they are ok.” Crixus offered.

          Spartacus nodded his approval at the suggestion and the three men set out to gather everyone to let them know what was going on.

          Once everyone understood the situation they all went to separate quiet area’s and began calling Agron and Nasir.

          When none of the crew heard from either Agron or Nasir by the end of the day they went home, worried and hoping someone would be called the next morning.


	12. Caesar's Enslavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar's Enslavement of Agron and Nasir picks up in a harsh way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I had a few requests to make the chapters longer so this one is a bit longer and a bit graphic as well. Hope everyone has strong stomachs for this.

** Chapter 12 **

** Caesar’s Enslavement **

          In the early morning hours, Caesar roused Agron awake and shoved a phone to his ear.

          “You’re gonna call Spartacus, I’ve already dialled the number, and you are gonna tell him you and Nasir will be out for the week.” He snarled.

          Agron glared at him for a moment but then turned his attention to the phone as Spartacus picked up.

          “Hey Spartacus, how’s it going man?” Agron said.

          “ _Hey man where were you and Nasir yesterday?”_ Spartacus said.

          “Yeah sorry about that, I think Nasir and I caught a flu bug after the fight.” Agron said as he glared at Caesar.

          “ _That sucks, how long do you think you’ll both be away from the gym?”_ Spartacus asked.

          Agron paused to glare at Caesar once more and Caesar gave a warning look so Agron continued.

          “Probably no more than a week.” He said.

          “ _Well hope you both get well soon.”_ Spartacus said.

          “Yeah thanks man,” Agron said. “Kommen nach unten in einer woche.” (Come down in a week)

          “ _Oh ok, why_ ” Spartacus said, very confused.

          “Wir sind in Schwierigkeiten, aber in Ordnung sind, kommen Sie mit uns in einer Woche.” Agron responded. (We are in trouble but are ok, come get us in a week)

          “ _Ok, I’ll see you in a week.”_ Spartacus said and hung up.

          “What the hell did you say at the end?” Caesar demanded.

          “I was just saying that we were ok and we’d see him in a week.” Agron said.

          “Why say it in German?” Caesar asked.

          “It’s just how Spartacus handles worry,” Agron said, “To keep him calm we tell him in our native tongue that we’re ok and he doesn’t worry.”

          Caesar thinks about it for a moment then shrugs it off, he then turns his attention to Nasir who was just beginning to stir.

          “Well now the fun can begin without interruption.” Caesar said with a snicker.

          “What the fuck do you mean to do to us now?’ Agron growled.

          “You’ll see.” Caesar said calmly.

          Agron watched helplessly as Caesar took out a long tasselled whip from his bag and began trailing it across Nasir’s back. Nasir flinched in pain when Caesar brought the whip down across his welted back and tried very hard not to cry out. Agron again tried to lunge out of his restraints to no avail.

          Once Caesar had whipped him so he bled, he turned to Marcus.

          “Marcus, hold Agron’s head steady, I don’t want him to try to turn away from what’s about to happen next.” He said.

          Marcus came up behind Agron and gruffly straightened his head and held on tightly. While Marcus was making sure Agron stayed still, Caesar had taken his clothes off and was busy preparing himself and Nasir at the same time. After a few moments he was satisfied that Nasir was prepared enough for entry, he rammed his cock inside of him. Nasir instinctively let out a muffled scream and tried to get away. Caesar held onto Nasir so he wouldn’t move and looked over with a gleeful smile at Agron who was trying desperately to get out of Marcus’ grip.

          “YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!” Agron screamed in rage, “GET THE FUCK OFF HIM, YOU FUCKING CUNT!!!!”

          “You are in no position to demand anything of me.” Caesar snickered.

          He continued to ram into Nasir harder and harder. All Nasir could do was lie there and stare at the man he truly loved as silent tears of agony streamed down his face.

          After raping Nasir for 30 minutes, Caesar finally pulled out of him and despite the horrid situation, he was very gentle as he sat Nasir up and took the gag out of his mouth.

          “Now I want you to understand all this could have been avoided if you had just ended things with Agron and come back to me.” Caesar said to Nasir.

          Nasir glared at Caesar before painfully starting to speak.

          “I’ll never go back with you,” Nasir rasped, “Agron’s a far better man than you’ll ever be.”

          “You think that way now,” Caesar said, “But after I’m done with him you won’t think that way anymore.”

          He turned to Marcus and Tiberius at that point and motioned to Agron.

          “Marcus, Tiberius,” He said, “Why don’t you settle our giant the way I want him.”

          Marcus and Tiberius untied Agron and led him to the kitchen table; they then forced his face down onto the table. Caesar casually walked up behind him and a few seconds later Agron could feel the tassels of the whip trailing along his back and ass. He heard Nasir whimper and turned towards him and tried to smile reassuringly at him but Caesar chose at that moment to bring the whip down hard on his backside and the smile instantly turned to a growl of pain. After Caesar had finished whipping Agron, he didn’t give Agron the same care in preparation as Nasir and he rammed his cock inside of Agron and began thrusting extremely hard. Agron let out a scream of agony and rage and all Nasir could do was watch helplessly as the man he loved was being abused in such a manner.

          After raping Agron for 30 minutes, Caesar instructed Marcus and Tiberius to take him to the couch. Once Agron had been deposited on the couch by Nasir their captors went into the kitchen to have supper, leaving them in peace to whisper amongst themselves.

          “What did you really say to Spartacus this morning?” Nasir whispered.

          “I didn’t think you were awake.” Agron whispered back.

          “I was but I faked that I was asleep,” Nasir said, “So what did you tell him?”

          “I told him we were in trouble but that we could handle it for a week and to come check on us at the end of the week.” Agron answered.

          “Do you think he will stay away for a week?” Nasir asked.

          “Yeah I think he will.” Agron answered.

          Nasir turned from Agron for a moment and Agron noticed his shoulders shake as he took a shuddering deep breath before turning to face him.

          “I’m sorry.” Nasir said.

          “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Agron replied quickly.

          “It’s because of me that we’re in this mess.” Nasir said.

          “No we’re in this mess because Caesar is a fucking cunt who can’t get it through his head that you aren’t with him anymore.” Agron said.

          “Maybe I should just give in to what he wants.” Nasir said, “At least then he’d let you go.”

          “No way.” Agron hissed, “I love you and I’m not about to let him have you back.”

          “Baby I love you too.” Nasir said, “But I can’t watch him hurt you.”

          “I endure the pain because there’s no place I’d rather be than by your side.”

          Nasir’s eyes welled up with tears but before he could respond, Caesar came into the room.

          “Get some rest boys; we have a busy day ahead tomorrow.” Caesar said.

          Agron and Nasir watched as Caesar went down the hall to their bedroom and Marcus and Tiberius settled themselves in the 2 armchairs across from the couch. Agron knew they were unable to get away for the time being so they settled in as comfortably as they could for the long week ahead.


	13. The Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Torture continues. The Rebel Crew are told something is up with Agron and Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The torture is a bit more graphic

** Chapter 13 **

** The Escalation **

          The day after Spartacus got the call from Agron, he called a meeting at the gym. Once everyone had arrived he started the meeting by telling them all what Agron and told him.

          “Wait, how could they get sick that fast and we never did?” Mira asked.

          “Yes I agree,” Naevia said, “It seems strange.”

          “Yes it is strange and the other thing that is strange is what Agron said at the end of the conversation.” Spartacus said.

          “He said something else?” Sybil asked.

          “Oh apologies,” Spartacus replied, “I thought I had said that part.”

          “This is the first we’re hearing of something that sounds out of place.” Lugo said.

          “Well at the end, in German, he said that they are both in trouble but that they could handle it for a week.” Spartacus said.

          “Trouble?” Donar said and at the same time Nemetes said, “What kind of trouble?”

          “That’s just it,” Spartacus said, “it didn’t seem that he was able to say what kind of trouble they are in.”

          “Well that doesn’t sound like our cousin.” Saxa said.

          “You’re right, it doesn’t sound like him at all.” Nemetes said.

          “I think there’s something else going on but he specifically said we should not come for a week, that being said, it doesn’t mean we can’t come up with a plan to stop whatever is going on.” Spartacus said, then he turned to Crixus and Gannicus.

          “What should we do about the gym?” Spartacus said, “We can’t really run the gym without him.”

          “Why don’t we close the gym doors for the rest of the week?” Gannicus asked, “I mean the fight was 3 days ago and he said they would be out for a week so that’s only a few days left this week before we can go over there to figure out what the fuck is really going on.”

          “It makes sense to close,” Crixus said, “but if we close for more than 2 or 3 days without a good explanation as to why, our customers will seek a better gym.”

          “You are both right.” Spartacus said, “I think we should be able to close for 3 days without losing customers and we can say that two of our trainers are out sick for those 3 days.”

          “I think that’s a good plan.” Crixus said and Gannicus nodded his approval.

          “Is everyone else alright to go ahead with this plan?” Spartacus asked.

          Everyone nodded their approval and with that all agreed upon Spartacus ended the meeting and set Mira to the task of making a sign to hang on the door.

          Once the sign was made and hung on the door, Spartacus made sure everyone had their belongings before locking the door. They all headed in opposite directions to their homes, still trying to figure out what exactly was going on with Agron and Nasir.

          While the meeting was going on at The Rebel, across town, Caesar had woken Agron and Nasir from a fitful sleep on the couch.

          “Good morning, sleepy heads,” Caesar said blandly, “How did you sleep?”

          “You know very well how we slept, you fucking cunt.” Agron growled.

          “My, aren’t we in a foul mood on such a fine day.” Caesar said.

          “You would be too if you had been treated in such a manner.” Nasir said calmly, nudging Agron in hopes he would calm down.

          “I’ve already told you this didn’t have to happen.” Caesar said.

          “You’re right, it wouldn’t be happening if you’d left us the fuck alone.” Agron spat.

          “Agron,” Nasir whispered, “Please try to calm down.”

          “I won’t give him the satisfaction of seeing either of us give into him.” Agron replied.

          “Well it seems you want this to continue.” Caesar said matter of factually and with glee.

          “What the fuck does that mean?” Nasir said with alarm.

          “It appears the events of last night have not changed your mind so I guess we’ll be doing the same thing today.” Caesar said calmly.

          “So you’re gonna torture and rape us again.” Agron said.

          “I won’t have to if Nasir gives you up.” Caesar said.

          “I’d rather have you kill me than leave Agron.” Nasir growled.

          “Have it your way.” Caesar said with a sigh, then he got up and headed to the kitchen.

          A few moments later, Caesar came back to the living room with Marcus and Tiberius in tow.

          “Well, let the fun times begin once again.” Caesar said with a sneer.

          “Who are you gonna start with this time, boss?” Tiberius spoke up.

          “That is an excellent question, Tiberius.” Caesar said, “I think I want to start with our giant this morning.”

          Agron growled while Marcus and Tiberius dragged him to the table once more, Nasir once again whimpered slightly in fear at what was to come.

          When Marcus and Tiberius had Agron face down on the table Caesar strolled across the room to stand behind Agron. He again rammed his cock inside Agron without any preparation. Agron screamed in agony and rage once more. The difference between the night before and the present moment is that Caesar turned towards Nasir and began speaking to him as he raped Agron.

          “So do you still think he’s the best man for you?” Caesar asked casually.

          “He’ll always be better than you.” Nasir snapped.

          “Even though I’m having my way with him, you still believe he’s better than me.” Caesar said.

          “He holds my heart,” Nasir said, “that is something you never got the pleasure of having.”

          Caesar scowled at this and rammed into Agron even harder, causing Nasir to flinch.

          After Caesar finished raping Agron, he turned to Marcus and Tiberius.

          “Marcus, why don’t you and Tiberius have your turn on him, use the night stick and whip, I’ll enjoy the show with Nasir.” Caesar said with a smile.

          Caesar sat down beside Nasir and lazily draped his arm across his shoulders. Nasir remained stiff beside him. He watched with growing rage as Marcus and Tiberius sodomized Agron with the night stick and the handle of the whip. Every time Agron let out a scream, Nasir would shake with a seething rage. Caesar turned to him at certain points to talk to him.

          “Do you want them to stop?” Caesar asked.

          “Yes.” Nasir said.

          “They will, all you have to do is say it’s over between you and Agron.” Caesar replied.

          “I’ll never leave him.” Nasir said defiantly.

          “Then it will continue,” Caesar said, “At least until lunch.”

          Caesar and Nasir continued to watch as Marcus and Tiberius continued to sodomize Agron.

          At noon, Caesar motioned for Marcus and Tiberius to stop what they were doing and bring Agron back to the couch.

          Once they had deposited Agron back on the couch, the three men went into the kitchen for lunch, leaving Nasir and Agron alone again to whisper amongst themselves.

          Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron who was shaking violently from the shock of what he experienced that morning.

          “I’m so sorry this is happening to you baby.” Nasir said softly.

          “I’m alright Nasir,” Agron whispered, “I promise.”

          Nasir pressed a tender kiss to Agron’s forehead before speaking again.

          “I don’t understand why he continues when he knows it’s pointless.” He said.

          “He thinks he can wear us down so we’ll give in, he doesn’t seem to understand how much we mean to each other.” Agron said.

          They were quiet for a few moments but then Agron spoke up again.

          “Is what you said to him true?” Agron asked.

          “What do you mean?” Nasir said.

          “You told him that he never got the chance to hold your heart as I do, was that true?” Agron asked.

          “Yes, it was true.” Nasir said softly.

          Agron smiled tenderly at him and then Caesar walked into the living room and Marcus and Tiberius dragged Nasir to the kitchen table. Caesar began the same process of raping and having Nasir sodomized, just as he had done to Agron that morning.

          After supper Caesar instructed Marcus and Caesar to sodomize them both at the same time while he talked to them.

          “Now I’m gonna ask you again,” Caesar said “Will you leave Agron and come back to me?”

          “No!” Nasir spat.

          “You won’t have a choice but to come back to me if I strangle him right in front of you.” Caesar said.

          At that point Marcus and Tiberius finished sodomizing them and Nasir glowered at Caesar in response to his threat. Caesar calmly directed Marcus and Tiberius to take them to the couch while he went to their room for the night.


	14. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Crew know something isn't right and are working towards rescuing Agron and Nasir. Agron and Nasir are losing strength and almost the will to fight to get away from Caesar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more harsh torture.

** Chapter 14 **

** Desperation **

          The next morning, after they decided to close the gym for 3 days, The Rebel Crew met up at Melitta’s coffee. After telling Melitta and Oenomaus what was going on with Agron and Nasir they decided to formulate a plan to rescue them at the end of the week.

          “So we don’t know what exactly is going on.” Spartacus began.

          “But we have a pretty good idea who’s all involved.” Crixus spoke up.

          “That’s right,” Spartacus agreed. “Caesar is involved somehow, we just don’t know to what extent yet.”

          “I bet he has his two dogs following him though.” Gannicus said.

          Everyone at the table knew that wherever Caesar was, Marcus and Tiberius were never far behind him.

          “So what are we going to do to help our brothers?” Naevia asked.

          “Wouldn’t it be wise to figure out what might be going on first?” Melitta spoke up.

          “Melitta is right,” Oenomaus said, “it’s foolish to make a plan before finding out the circumstances of the trouble.”

          “As always, you speak the truth, Oenomaus.” Spartacus said, smiling fondly at the older man.

          “So does anyone have any ideas as to what is going on?” Nemetes said.

          “My biggest fear is that Agron and Nasir are being held against their will.” Sybil said quietly.

          Everyone sat in stunned silence at the idea of their strong brothers being held against their will.

          “Can you imagine what they might be going through if they are being held hostage?” Mira said.

          “I don’t even want to think that way.” Donar said.

          “Neither do I.” Lugo said.

          “All I know is that if they are being harmed in any way, it will be very traumatic for them both.” Saxa said grimly, “I also know if they are traumatized I will harm those who harmed them.”

          “We must try to avoid violence.” Oenomaus said.

          “We will do the best we can to avoid violence.” Spartacus reassured him.

          As they sat talking about the situation they all starting coming up with a plan to rescue Agron and Nasir.

          While the Rebel Crew were beginning their rescue plan, across town Agron and Nasir were becoming weaker and weaker as the torture and rape continued.

          Again Nasir was forced to watch as first Marcus and then Tiberius rammed their cocks inside Agron. Every time Agron screamed in agony and rage, Nasir would let out a scream of his own, reflecting his anguish at what was happening to the man he loved.

          “I hear your cries, Nasir,” Caesar said soothingly, “this can all end if you just come back to me.”

          “You’re a fucking piece of shit who doesn’t deserve the happiness I have with Agron.” Nasir growled.

          “Well I can see I’m not getting through to you.” Caesar said. “Maybe if I leave you to talk to Agron, you will come to your senses, because I’m sure by now he’s so angry at this situation that he won’t want anything to do with you.”

          After Marcus and Tiberius settled them both back on the couch, Caesar led them onto the balcony and closed the door.

          Once the men were out of earshot, Nasir scooted across the couch to lean on Agron.

          “I’m so sorry my love.” Nasir said. “if you had never met me you wouldn’t be going through this now.”

          “Nasir please stop.” Agron croaked weakly, “I would be dead right now if I hadn’t met you.”

          “What do you mean?” Nasir said, confused.

          “Months before I met you, my younger brother Duro was murdered.” Agron began, “I almost took my own life because his murder went unsolved and I didn’t know how to live without him.”

          Nasir remained silent with tears streaming down his face as Agron continued.

          “The moment I met you, I finally had purpose in my life again.” Agron said.

          “Do you mean to say that I am the reason you didn’t take your own life?” Nasir asked quietly.

          “Yes.” Agron said tenderly, “my life changed for the better because of you.”

          “But it’s because of me that your life is hell now.” Nasir said.

          “What Caesar is doing right now, isn’t so bad.” Agron said. “But my life really would turn to hell if you left me.”

          “I don’t want to leave you, my love.” Nasir whispered, “but I can’t bare seeing you tortured like this any longer.”

          “Whatever he does to me, I can handle, so long as I know I still have you.” Agron said, “Promise me you won’t give in to him.”

          Nasir looked lovingly at him for a few seconds before whispering “I promise.”

          At that moment, Caesar, Marcus and Tiberius came back into the apartment.

          “So, has Agron decided you aren’t worth his time?” Caesar sneered.

          “Actually quite the opposite.” Nasir said, calmly despite the fact that he was still afraid.

          “Well it seems you both are more resilient than I first anticipated.” Caesar said, and then turned to the other two, “Bring him.”

          Marcus and Tiberius grabbed Nasir and instead of taking him to the kitchen he forced him down onto the floor on his hands and knees, then he knelt behind him and rammed his cock inside him. Nasir screamed in pain and Agron tried to get up but was held down by Marcus and Tiberius.

          “If you don’t end it with Agron and come back to me, I’ll have Marcus and Tiberius each put a bullet in his head.” Caesar threatened.

          Nasir looked at Agron and saw Marcus and Tiberius each holding a .32 calibre handgun to Agron’s head. He almost gave in at that moment but then he noticed Agron’s gaze and stopped himself. Agron was staying calm and was smiling lovingly at Nasir. It was at that moment that Nasir truly understood the depths of Agron’s love for him. Knowing that Agron loved him that much, Nasir remained silent and let the torture and rape continue.


	15. Rescue Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue plan takes shape. Things get very bad for Agron and Nasir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Crew gets a bit antsy in this chapter and Nasir comes up with a plan that could back fire.

** Chapter 15 **

** Rescue Plan **

          The Rebel Crew hurried from their homes so that they could get to Oenomaus and Melitta’s house on time to continue planning the rescue of Agron and Nasir. They knew the two men so well that they never wavered from the belief that Agron and Nasir were not sick, but in fact they were in real danger, and that danger was Caesar.

          Once the group was settled in the living room and Melitta had given everyone coffee, Spartacus got straight to the matter at hand.

          “So we can all agree that Agron and Nasir definitely aren’t sick.” Spartacus began.

          “Right.” Mira affirmed while everyone nodded their agreement as well.

          “And we’re also in agreement that Caesar is involved somehow.” Spartacus continued and again everyone nodded in the affirmative.

          “We also MUST remember not to go near their apartment for 2 more days.” Oenomaus said.

          “Right.” Spartacus said, “So that means we have 2 days to make sure we have an air tight plan to rescue them.”

          “But how will we know when the best time will be to rescue them?” Lugo asked.

          “Lugo is right; if they can’t contact us then we won’t know if Caesar and his dogs are lying in wait for us.” Nemetes said.

          “We need to plan for every and all possibilities that might arise.” Naevia said.

          “I think our best chance of knowing the right time is if Agron or Nasir can find a way to contact us so we can surprise Caesar.” Sybil said.

          “Sybil is right, the element of surprise is key in this situation.” Gannicus said.

          “But how can we let Agron and Nasir know they need to contact us first?” Donar asked.

          “I may not like your fucking cousin,” Crixus spoke up, “But one thing I know, he’s resourceful, he must know its nearing the end of the week and he also must know we are planning on a rescue, he’ll find a way to contact us.”

          “I agree with Crixus,” Saxa said confidently, “Agron always finds a way out of these situations.”

          “If he always finds his way out, then why didn’t he this time?” Gannicus asked no one in particular. Saxa answered anyway.

          “Because he can’t just think of himself now, he’s trying to keep Nasir safe.” She said.

          “We can ask these questions later.” Melitta spoke up, “Right now we need to concentrate on getting them free from that fucking cunt, Caesar.”

          No one had heard Melitta use words like that before and they all sat stunned for a moment, even Oenomaus was stunned. But the shock lasted only a moment as the realized they were running out of time to make the plan perfect to rescue Agron and Nasir.

          While the Rebel Crew was finishing up their rescue plans, Agron and Nasir were growing more and more weak from the constant torture they were suffering.

          In the rare moments they get to themselves, Nasir and Agron always find ways to keep each other going throughout this horrible ordeal and this moment was no different until Nasir got an idea in his head that Agron did not agree with at all.

          “I think I know of a way that this can end.” Nasir said.

          “There’s only one way he will stop.” Agron said, “He wants you back and I know you don’t want to go back to him.”

          “But what if I can make him believe I do want to go back to him.” Nasir said.

          “No!” Agron hissed, “I won’t let you do this.”

          “I’m not asking you to let me.” Nasir said calmly.

          “Baby please don’t do this.” Agron pleaded.

          ‘Babe listen to me, if I can convince him that I will go back to him, even though I really won’t be, then maybe he’ll stop this once and for all.” Nasir said.

          “And what if he doesn’t believe you?” Agron asked, “What if the torture gets worse cuz he realizes you are lying to him?”

          “Then I’ll have to keep trying.” Nasir said.

          At that moment Caesar, Marcus and Tiberius came into the room. This time however, Caesar was dressed and Marcus and Tiberius were naked. All three men smiled menacingly at Agron and Nasir and they both got chills down their spines as they wondered what would happen to them next.

          “I think we’ll do something a bit different today.” Caesar said.

          “What mad plan do you have now, you fucking cunt?” Agron growled.

          “You’re weak and yet you still try to bite back.” Caesar said with an amused smile.

          “I’ll bite at anyone who attacks me.” Agron snapped.

          “Well I won’t beat around the bush. But I think I’ll show you what I have in mind.” Caesar said casually, “Marcus, Tiberius, you know what to do.”

          Marcus and Tiberius snickered as they dragged Agron and Nasir onto their hands and knees on the floor as Caesar sat in the chair that Agron had been tied to that first night. Tiberius was standing behind Nasir and Marcus was holding onto Agron tightly. Caesar motioned to Marcus and Tiberius and said one word.

          “Begin.” He said.

          Marcus and Tiberius immediately rammed their cocks into Agron and Nasir. Both men let out simultaneous screams of agony when they realized they were being raped at the same time. Caesar looked on with a smile of glee. Nasir finally caught his breath enough to speak.

          “Caesar, I know you must be tired of this and want this to end.” Nasir ground out.

          “You know how this will end.” Caesar said calmly.

          “Yes,” Nasir said, “I know you will only stop if I end things with Agron, so that’s what I’m gonna do, I’ll end it right now.”

          “Nasir, no.” Agron growled.

          Nasir reached out a hand and placed it over Agron’s, hoping to silence him.

          “You say you’ll leave but then reach out to him.” Caesar said disapprovingly.

          “He doesn’t want me to end it with him.” Nasir said.

          Caesar paused for a moment and during that time he saw Nasir and Agron exchange hopeful glances. It was in that moment that he realized what was going on.

          “Harder boys.” Caesar snapped at Marcus and Tiberius, the two men complied immediately.

          Caesar smiled again when he heard the cries of anguish coming from Agron and Nasir.

          “Music to my ears.” Caesar said with glee, “Now you know how I feel about being lied to.”

          Agron and Nasir looked at each other and began to panic. They realized then that it would take more than words to convince Caesar to stop the torture.


	16. The Torment Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Crew gear up for the events that are to come, Nasir finally finds a way to have the torture end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally calm down but its like the eye of a hurricane, things could heat up again.

** Chapter 16 **

** The Torment Ends **

          The next morning, the Rebel Crew met again at Melitta’s Coffee to make sure they had everything in place for the rescue that was about to happen the next day.

          “So we all know the plan then?” Spartacus asked.

          “Yeah but we should go over it again so we don’t fuck it up and get Agron and Nasir killed.” Crixus said.

          “Ok.” Spartacus said, “So the plan is that we all drive to their apartment and meet at the corner a block away.”

          “Right, then we all break into groups of 2 and head in opposite directions to surround the building.” Gannicus added.

          “Correct and we need to make sure we know who our partner’s are for this.” Oenomaus said.

          “Right, so it’s gonna be me and Mira in one group.” Spartacus said.

          “Naevia and I are the next group.” Crixus spoke up.

          “Sybil and I will be together.” Gannicus said.

          “Melitta and I always stay together.” Oenomaus said.

          “I go with Nemetes.” Saxa chimed in.

          “That leaves Lugo and I to go together.” Donar said.

          “Good and we know that we can’t just barge into the apartment when we get there.” Spartacus said.

          “I know you have faith that Agron will find a way to let us know when to come, but I do not feel so confident.” Naevia said.

          “Don’t worry Naevia, Agron may be a mad fuck and I may hate him but I know he will find some way to get word to us.” Crixus reassured her.

          “What would be the most logical way he could get a hold of us?” Sybil asked.

          “The most logical way would be for him to call me.” Spartacus said.

          “And if he does that, how are we to know since we won’t all be close to hear the phone?” Saxa asked.

          “We’ll all have 2 way radio’s synced together.” Crixus answered.

          “Courtesy of Oenomaus.” Spartacus said smiling.

          For the rest of the day they looked over maps of the surrounding area around the apartment building so they all knew where to hide while waiting for Agron to find a way to contact them.

          While the rescue plan was being finalized, across town Agron and Nasir were sitting on the couch in their living room with their hands tied behind their backs.

          “Yesterday you were saying that you would leave Agron for me but I felt you were lying.” Caesar said, staring intently at Nasir.

          “I wasn’t lying.” Nasir said.

          “I still don’t believe you.” Caesar said, then turned to Marcus and gave him a nod.

          Marcus brought his arm back and then immediately forward and landed a punch squarely at Agron’s jaw. Agron’s head snapped back then forward with such force Nasir could hear his neck crack slightly.

          “What the fuck was that for?!” Nasir yelled in alarm.

          “That is what will happen every time you lie to me.” Caesar said calmly.

          “I haven’t been lying to you!” Nasir said

          Caesar gave another nod and this time Tiberius punched Agron in the stomach, causing him to almost slide off the couch.

          “Come here.” Nasir said.

          “Why?” Caesar asked.

          “It’s been a while since I kissed you and I’d like to feel your lips against mine again.” Nasir answered and Agron gave him a weird look but Nasir ignored it.

          Caesar only paused for a moment then walked over to Nasir and crouched in front of him. Then he leaned in to kiss Nasir but at the last second before their lips touched, Nasir turned his head away. This reaction caused Caesar to become very angry and he motioned to Marcus who delivered another blow to Agron’s stomach.

          “YOU FUCKING LIER!” Caesar screamed.

          “Ok look, I’m sorry I just don’t feel comfortable kissing you in front of Agron.” Nasir pleaded with him.

          “Well I think you are running out of ways to get back to me aren’t you?” Caesar said.

          “Well I guessing kissing you isn’t the best way to get back with you.” Nasir said. “So have sex with me, but I don’t mean for you to rape me, this time its consensual.”

          Again Caesar paused for only a moment,” Alright, but you better enjoy this.”

          Caesar dragged Nasir to the bedroom and Agron was left to wonder what would happen to the man he loved.

          It didn’t take long for Agron to find out what happened because after only a few minutes he heard Caesar let out a scream of rage before calling out to the living room.

          “TIBERIUS, PUNCH THAT FUCKING CUNT AGAIN!!!!!” He screamed.

          Tiberius didn’t waste any time and before he could take a breath, Agron felt the wind being knocked out of him as Tiberius landed another blow to his stomach.

          A few seconds later, Caesar dragged Nasir from the bedroom and slammed him down onto the couch again.

          “YOU FUCKING CUNT,” He screamed at Nasir, “You’ve lied to me for the last time.”

          “Fine you want something truthful,” Nasir yelled, “Here’s the truth.”

          Nasir then turned to look at Agron.

          “Agron look at me.” Nasir said abruptly. Agron quickly looked at him.

          “It’s over, we’re done.” Nasir said

          Agron had been staring at Nasir intently and even though he heard the hurtful words, he noticed that Nasir’s eyes were conveying a different message. A message that said, _“we aren’t really over but play along.”_ Agron gave Nasir a very small nod in understanding before they both turned away from each other.

          “There how is that for the truth.” Nasir said bluntly.

          Caesar was so happy to hear the words that he couldn’t speak. He only smiled smugly at Agron’s crestfallen face before turning away to concentrate on Nasir’s wounds to his lower body. If Caesar had been paying more attention, he would have caught Agron and Nasir staring at each other over his shoulder with smug smiles of their own.


	17. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing crazy in this chapter, just a lot of happiness with a bit of smugness :)

** Chapter 17 **

** Rescue Mission **

          The next morning, Agron and Nasir were finally able to get dressed for the first time in a week. Once they were back in the living room, they made it seem to Caesar that they were saying good bye to each other. Nasir hugged Agron tight, making sure to keep his mouth hidden from Caesar’s view.

          “Now would be a good time to get to a phone a call Spartacus.” Nasir whispered.

          Agron nodded slightly then stepped back.

          “It’s was great while it lasted, Agron.” Nasir said aloud, “I’m sorry it had to end this way.”

          “That’s fine, I guess nothing lasts forever.” Agron answered. Then he walked into the kitchen where he spotted his phone.

          Looking around he spotted Caesar and Nasir talking together, he knew Nasir was doing his best to distract Caesar, so all Agron needed to worry about was Marcus and Tiberius. He waited for a while then he spotted Marcus and Tiberius on the balcony and knew he finally had time to call Spartacus.

          The phone only rang once before Spartacus picked up.

          “Hey I was finally able to get to the phone.” Agron began, “wenn Sie und die Jungs sind nicht in der Nähe, erhalten Sie Ihre verdammten Ärsche jetzt hier.” (If you and the guys aren’t close by, get your fucking asses here now.)

          “We’re very close,” Spartacus answered instantly, “We’ll be there in a few seconds.”

          Agron ended the call and went to the fridge just in time as Marcus strolled into the kitchen.

          “It’s too bad you went through all that pain just to have Nasir leave you in the end.” Marcus sneered.

          Before Agron could answer, all the men in the apartment heard a crash coming from the front door.

          They headed towards the noise and found Crixus standing there with all the other men and women of The Rebel Crew behind him.

          The Rebel Crew quickly rushed in and took down Caesar, Marcus and Tiberius.

          The three men were too astonished to fight back as their hands were tied behind their backs. However, once they were sitting on the couch, Caesar began screaming at the group standing in front of him.

          “YOU FUCKING CUNTS!” Caesar screamed, “I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!”

          “And how do you propose to do that from a jail cell?” Spartacus asked calmly.

          “I promise I won’t be in jail for long.” Caesar seethed.

          “Not long enough for our liking anyway.” Crixus grumbled under his breath.

          Caesar then turned to Nasir and gave him a venomous glare.

          “And you!” He yelled, “You fucking lied to me again, you never meant to come back to me did you?!”

          “Of course I never meant to come back to you.” Nasir scoffed, “I fucking hate you.”

          Caesar started to lunge off the couch but Donar grabbed him from the back of the neck and shoved him back down. Nasir turned to Spartacus just then.

          “Spartacus, would mind calling the cops?” Nasir asked. Spartacus nodded then quickly dialled 911 and began speaking to the dispatcher on the other end.

          “Before the cops arrive,” Nasir said, turning to Caesar once more, “There’s something I’d like you to know.”

          “What’s that?” Caesar growled.

          “Just how much I love Agron.” Nasir said. Then he turned to Agron and planted a passionate kiss that quickly turned into a very hot make out session. All the men and women of The Rebel Crew hooted and hollered with a mixture of emotions. Caesar, however, attempted to lunge off the couch again and it took both Lugo and Donar to shove him back on the couch and hold him down as he tried to get out of their grip.

          Moments later, the police arrived and Agron and Nasir went through the procedure of writing up their reports and getting pictures of their wounds taken. Once all that was done, Caesar, Marcus and Tiberius were formally charged with multiple counts of assault, harassment, stalking, rape and sodomy.

          Caesar looked back as he was led to the squad car and he turned just in time to see Agron and Nasir standing on their balcony wrapped in each other’s arms. Agron and Nasir smiled down at him when they noticed he was watching them. Then he was put in the car and all the cops drove away.


	18. A Time To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation starts up. Agron and Nasir find their love has become stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of part 1.

** Chapter 18 **

** A Time To Heal **

          About 2 hours after they were rescued, Agron and Nasir found themselves in an office at the LAPD, they had been waiting for about 10 minutes to be questioned by a detective. While they waited they were offered pop and chips. A short time passed and a tall man in a suit, about 6’4” with dreads, came into the office.

          “Morning, gentlemen,” He said with a thick African accent, “My name is Detective Barca and I will be conducting the investigation.”

          “What else do you need to know that you don’t already know?” Agron asked.

          “Well we only know what happened this past week.” Detective Barca answered.

          “Isn’t that enough to make your case?” Nasir asked.

          “Well Marcus and Tiberius have pled guilty to all charges.” Detective Barca said.

          “What about Caesar?” Nasir asked.

          “Unfortunately Caesar has pled not guilty and that is why we are investigating.” Detective Barca explained.

          “You seem to believe he has done something then?” Agron asked.

          “I’ve dealt with the rich people before, I know they tend to plead not guilty for a lot of things.” Detective Barca said, “Let’s just say I trust my gut and it’s telling me he’s guilty as sin.”

          Agron and Nasir looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to Detective Barca.

          “Yes there’s a whole lot more to prove he’s guilty.” Nasir said, then he pulled out his cell.

          “There’s a few texts on there from him to me, basically telling me he intends to get me back no matter what.”

          “So he’s your ex-boyfriend?” Detective Barca asked.

          “Ex-boyfriend is the technical term but really he was my master when we were together.” Nasir explained.

          “Care to explain further.” Detective Barca said.

          Nasir looked at Agron who gave him a small smile.

          “When Caesar and I were together he controlled me a lot, he made me quit my MMA fighting and then he began beating me until I bled.” Nasir stopped for a moment.

          “Did he do anything else while you were together?” Detective Barca asked.

          “He would tie me up when I didn’t do what he liked or when he went out for long hours, he would gag me too when he went out.” Nasir explained.

          “So how long since you broke up?” Detective Barca asked.

          “We broke up a year ago and it wasn’t long after I broke up with him that I met and fell madly in love with Agron.” Nasir explained looking over at Agron who smiled again.

          “So what happened recently?” Detective Barca asked.

          “A few weeks ago, I took Nasir to the where I work, to introduce him to my friends for the first time.” Agron explained, “I had waited a while before introducing him because after being with Caesar he wasn’t used to socializing and he needed time to get used to the idea.”

          “Ok so what happened?” Detective Barca asked.

          “We were at the car and I happened to look across the street and I saw Caesar with Marcus and Tiberius, he just stared at me and I froze.” Nasir said.

          “Did you do anything?” Detective Barca asked, glancing at Agron.

          “I guided Nasir into the car and drove to Melitta’s Coffee.” Agron said.

          “Melitta’s Coffee?” Detective Barca asked.

          “A coffee shop we hang out at,” Agron explained, “the owners, Oenomaus and Melitta are parent figures for us.”

          “Anything happen when you got there?” Detective Barca asked.

          “Caesar was waiting outside and he tried to get Nasir to leave with him but Nasir refused and I guided him into the shop?” Agron said.

          “Anything else besides the texts and the stalking before what happened this past week?” Detective Barca asked.

          “No, the only thing that happened after all that was the fact that we were held hostage, raped, sodomized and Caesar threatened to kill Agron twice.” Nasir said.

          Before Detective Barca could ask another question, a sergeant came to the door.

          “Detective, DNA results came back on everything at the apartment, including the instruments that were found in the living room.” He said.

          “What did you find?” Detective Barca asked.

          “DNA from the victims and the other 3 men were present at the scene, the victim’s DNA were all over the tools in the living room.”

          Detective Barca turned to Agron and Nasir with a quizzical look.

          “Those tools are what was used to torture and sodomize us.” Agron answered his unasked question.

          “That will be all sergeant.” Detective Barca said in dismissal.

          Once the sergeant had left, Detective Barca turned back to Agron and Nasir.

          “Well gentlemen, it seems we have a cut and dry case but since Caesar pleaded not guilty this will go to trial.” Detective Barca said.

          “We’ll have to testify then?” Nasir said, a slight quiver in his voice.

          “Once we have all our evidence then we’ll give the case to the DA and it will be up to her to decide if you testify.” Detective Barca explained, then opened the office door, “Thank you for coming in, I hope we can have a quick trial so you both can recover quickly.”

          Once Agron and Nasir had said good bye to the detective, they headed straight home. Once they got there they asked the head of the CSI unit if they were able to be in their apartment and clean it up. Once they were given the ok to go into their apartment they immediately shut and locked the door behind them.

          After a few moments to collect their nerves, as it frightened them slightly to be in their apartment, they set about cleaning their whole apartment in hopes of erasing any trace of their ordeal that they had suffered. The clean-up took the whole afternoon. Once supper was delivered, they sat down to eat quietly, content just to sit in each other’s company.

          After supper they headed for their bedroom, they stopped just inside the door.

          “When you were in here, did Caesar actually enter you and you just didn’t respond or was it something else that angered him?” Agron asked quietly.

          “He noticed I became limp as a rag doll and that’s what angered him.” Nasir answered.

          “Why didn’t you let him have sex with you?” Agron asked.

          “You wanted me to fuck him?” Nasir said incredulously, “Agron, I couldn’t do that…not to you.”

          Agron quickly leaned into Nasir, pinning him against the door frame.

          “You know you still have time to drop the charges against Caesar if you still want to be with him.” Agron said sullenly.

          “What the fuck are you talking about?” Nasir said, totally confused.

          “Well do you love him or me?” Agron asked bluntly.

          “Baby, I love you…only you,” Nasir said softly, “You’re it for me…you’re my Mr. Right.”

          “Really?!” Agron asked doubtfully.

          “You’re my soul mate.” Nasir said, “We’re destined to be together.”

          Nasir then pulled Agron’s head down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, confirming his love. Agron immediately deepened the kiss and their feet began moving of their own accord towards the bed. They stood there for a moment as the kiss intensified; Agron began gliding his hands down towards Nasir’s ass. But the movement of his hands and the kiss ended abruptly when Nasir backed up and hissed in pain.

          “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Agron said.

          “Baby, its fine, we’ve both been through hell this past week.” Nasir reassured him.

          “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Agron said.

          “I know, we both have bruises and it will take time to heal.” Nasir said, “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

          They helped each other undress and then crawled into bed. They snuggled for a while, with Nasir’s back pressed against Agron’s chest. After laying awake for half an hour, Nasir turned to glance at Agron.

          “Agron, I want you inside me.” He said softly.

          “Are you sure?” Agron asked worriedly.

          “Yeah.” Nasir said.

          It took only a moment for Agron to prepare to enter Nasir. When he had only entered Nasir a little bit however, Nasir began screaming in fear.

          “No! Stop! Please don’t hurt me!” He screamed in terror.

          “Baby it’s me!” Agron said calmly.

          Nasir immediately seemed to come back from wherever his mind had taken him.

          “Sorry, I guess I’m not ready yet.” Nasir said.

          “He’s taken all from me.” Agron said sadly.

          “He may have taken this from us for now.” Nasir said, “But our love is stronger than him, we can get past this.”

          Agron leaned in to give Nasir a sweet kiss then they snuggled into each other’s arms once more and went to sleep.


	19. Road To Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Crew try to keep things as normal for Agron and Nasir as possible as they try to get past their horrific ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting close to the end. Agron and Nasir have their first sexual activity since the ordeal.

** Chapter 19 **

** Road to Normalcy **

          The morning after they were rescued, Agron and Nasir got up and had a shower together, hoping to get back to their routine that they had before they were held hostage. After their shower, the phone rang, Agron answered.

          “Hey Agron,” Spartacus said, “Would you both be up for going to Melitta’s Coffee then head to the gym?”

          “Yeah we were planning on going there.” Agron answered.

          “Cool, the rest of us will meet you there.” Spartacus said.

          “Great. See you in a bit.” Agron said then hung up.

          “Ready to go?” He asked Nasir.

          “Yeah, let’s go.” Nasir said.

          They headed out to their car and drove straight to Melitta’s Coffee. Once there, they spotted their friends in what was now being called “The Rebel Crew Booth” at the very back. Spartacus was sitting on the end of the booth and scooted over for Agron and Nasir to get settled in. Once they were settled however the group became quiet for a bit. They weren’t really sure what to say after the events of the day before. Nasir finally broke the awkward silence that had befallen the group.

          “Hey guys, its ok to talk, we’re bruised but safe.” He said.

          “We’re just sorry you guys went through that horror.” Sybil said softly.

          “It wasn’t the best week of our lives but if it hadn’t been for you guys I’m sure we would never have gotten out of there.” Nasir told her.

          “Nasir’s right, I’m grateful you all were so close when I called.” Agron said.

          “We knew you were in trouble and would need us at the right time.” Crixus said.

          “I’m honestly surprised you came to the rescue, Crixus.” Agron said.

          “I could be cruel and say I only came for Nasir because I don’t like you Agron, but the truth is, even though we don’t see eye to eye all the time, you are still my brother at the end of the day.” Crixus said.

          “Thank you, Crixus, that actually means a lot.” Agron said humbly.

          “I’m just grateful that it didn’t turn out worse.” Melitta said.

          “I agree; it could have been a lot worse, thank whatever god’s that are out there that it didn’t turn out worse.” Oenomaus said.

          “We still have a long way to go before we’re 100% ok though.” Nasir said.

          “Yes, but you are alive, that’s what matters the most.” Naevia said.

          “I really wanted to bash that fucking cunt’s head into the ground though.” Donar said.

          “Saxa and I would have gladly helped you.” Nemetes said and Saxa nodded in agreement.

          “And if you had done so, it would be you three going to prison.” Agron said.

          “I will say one thing though,” Lugo said, laughing “The fun part was when Nasir and Agron started making out in front of that fucking cunt.”

          “I have to admit I wasn’t expecting that.” Agron said, smiling at Nasir.

          “I needed to show Caesar who I really, truly loved.” Nasir said.

          Agron smiled again and leaned in to give Nasir a soft kiss.

          “I do believe it’s time to get to the gym.” Gannicus said.

          “Yes,” Mira agreed. “As happy as I am to have our brother’s safe, I don’t really need to see them making out.”

          Agron and Nasir broke their kiss and smirked at Mira.

          “What’s wrong with showing you how grateful we are to be able to be together?” Nasir said innocently.

          “We are happy to see you safe and in each other’s arms once more but do we really need to watch you make out.” Spartacus said laughing.

          “I don’t see anything wrong with showing affection.” Agron said

          “There’s nothing wrong with showing affection, but that type should be saved for the privacy of your own home.” Spartacus said with a laugh and everyone else began to laugh or giggle as well.

          “Alright, fine let’s get to the gym.” Agron grumbled, but the others knew he was kidding because he was also smiling.

          Once they had bid Oenomaus and Melitta farewell, the group headed straight for the gym.

          When they got inside, Agron and Nasir decided to sit in the office and watch the other’s train. Spartacus understood that certain things might trigger flashbacks so he made sure no one else encouraged them to join in as they trained.

          They watched with glee as the other’s trained. They almost fell off their chairs laughing as they watched Gannicus trip up Crixus to land on his ass. Spartacus watched from the sidelines and was overjoyed to see them laughing once more.

          At the end of the day, as always, at 6 pm, the group headed out of the gym and to their cars, as was the usual routine, Agron and Nasir waited for Spartacus to lock up and get to his car before pulling out of the parking lot and heading for their own home.

          Once Agron and Nasir were home, they had another quiet supper then headed to the bedroom. When they had stopped right inside the door of their room, Nasir turned to Agron and cupped his cheek in his palm.

          “I love you Agron,” Nasir whispered, “Even after all the hell we endured, you still hold my heart.”

          “I love you, Nasir,” Agron whispered back, “My heart will never beat for another man.”

          Nasir grabbed the back of Agron’s neck and pulled his head down and kissed him softly. Agron took a chance and let his tongue dart out to trail across Nasir’s lips, Nasir opened his mouth instantly and their tongues began exploring each other as if they were kissing for the first time. As their tongues were exploring each other, their hands were also exploring each other’s bodies as if it was something new. They ended the kiss only long enough to take their clothes off. Once they were naked Nasir quickly pushed Agron onto the bed. Then he took Agron’s cock into his hands and was about to bend down to take it into his mouth but stopped to look for permission.

          “Yes.” Agron whispered.

          With permission granted, Nasir quickly bent his head and took Agron’s cock into his mouth and began sucking, he trailed his tongue up and down the shaft and over the slit on the tip. Then he looked back at Agron and pushed him further onto the bed.

          “I want you inside me.” Nasir whispered.

          “Are you sure?” Agron asked hesitantly.

          “Yes.” Nasir said, then turned to face away from Agron, exposing his ass.

          Agron quickly grabbed the lube and a condom; once the condom was rolled onto his cock he coated his hand with the lube. He hesitated for a moment and Nasir glanced back to see what was wrong.

          “You’ve been hurt so much, I don’t wanna make it worse.” Agron said.

          “Baby, I know you won’t hurt me intentionally as Caesar did.” Nasir said soothingly.

          “I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Agron promised.

          “I know.” Nasir said calmly.

          Agron hesitated only a second longer before he gently began to slide one finger into Nasir’s ass, after a few moments he had three fingers inside his boyfriend’s ass and was scissoring his fingers to stretch Nasir for entry.

          Once Nasir was stretched enough, Agron slowly began to slide his cock inside. Once he his cock was completely inside Nasir’s ass he began to slowly thrust his hips. Nasir instantly began to moan and gasp in pleasure. Agron wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his neck lovingly. Nasir ran his hands up Agron’s leg, grazing his nails along the corded muscles. At one point Nasir leaned his head back and they locked lips. Then Agron reached around and began to stroke Nasir’s cock. Within seconds both men came to completion, Agron inside Nasir, and Nasir all over a towel that was under him that had been put there by Agron. Once they came down from the high of their orgasm, Agron grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned them both off. Then Agron lay beside Nasir and pulled him so his head was on his chest. They lay quietly for a few moments and then Nasir broke the calming silence.

          “I’m a little surprised that you would want to fuck me after Caesar raped me.” Nasir said.

          Agron kissed Nasir’s forehead before answering.

          “I love you.” Agron said. “Why wouldn’t I want to have sex with you?”

          “Because my ex penetrated me.” Nasir said bluntly.

          “That doesn’t diminish my love for you.” Agron said softly,

          Nasir looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

          “I’m also worried about what’s to come.” He admitted.

          “I am too, but we’ll get through it together.” Agron said.

          “I honestly thought you’d want nothing to do with me after all this.” Nasir said.

          “I’m never leaving you.” Agron said.

          Nasir’s eyes filled with tears.

          “I love you so much.” Nasir said as his voice choked with tears.

          “I love you so much more.” Agron whispered, kissing Nasir’s forehead again before pulling him closer.

          Nasir nestled his head against Agron’s head once more and they fell into a peaceful sleep, the first peaceful sleep they had since their ordeal.


	20. Love Reclaimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are getting back into their routine and also they get back into the home activity that they always enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we see that despite all the pain that Caesar had inflicted, it does nothing to our boys sex drives. pretty big sex scene again.

** Chapter 20 **

** Love Reclaimed **

          The next morning Agron and Nasir stopped by Melitta’s Coffee to grab their favourite morning drinks, then they headed to the gym.

          Once at the gym, they decided to join in with training this time but Spartacus insisted that they take it easy. Halfway through the day Agron caught Nasir looking towards the fighting ring and decided to take a leap of faith that Nasir wanted to get back to fighting.

          “Do you wanna practice again?” Agron asked.

          “Yeah I do.” Nasir answered.

          They headed for the cage and got prepared to spar for a while. The rest of the crew watched as they got into the ring and at first they were very concerned but as they watched they noticed that Agron and Nasir were smiling as they sparred together and the crew was relieved to see that they were truly doing what they could to forget the ordeal and the pain they had suffered.

          Right before the end of the work day, Spartacus called everyone to his office.

          “Oenomaus and Melitta would like all of us to come over for dinner and just to get together and talk after supper, is everyone available?” He asked.

          After everyone nodded in affirmation that they would all be there, they all headed to the locker room to get changed.

          At 6 pm, everyone left the gym and headed over to Oenomaus and Melitta’s house.

          Once there, the group was greeted warmly at the door by Oenomaus and Melitta. Agron and Nasir were the last ones to reach the door and Melitta was quick to give them a comforting hug and kiss on the cheek. Oenomaus also hugged them warmly and looked deep into their eyes to see if they were really ok, when he was satisfied that they were coping well he got everyone to the table quickly so that Melitta could serve the delicious meal she had spent hours preparing.

          After everyone had been served, they quickly turned their attention to the food and talked about many random things. They all firmly stayed away from Agron and Nasir’s ordeal for the meal as they all could guess that their ordeal would be the topic of discussion afterwards.

          As they all predicted, once dessert had been eaten, Oenomaus asked everyone to gather in the living room. Once everyone had settled down, Oenomaus got right to the point.

          “As you all may know, the investigation into what happened to Agron and Nasir didn’t take long and even though its only been a few days since they were rescued, the DA has already formally charged Caesar and would like to go to trial within the next few days.” He began.

          “I heard there was an interesting development during the investigation.” Spartacus said.

          “Yeah there definitely was.” Agron said dryly.

          “It seems Marcus and Tiberius have pled guilty and in exchange for testifying against Caesar they get a deal of time served and 100 hours of community service and 5 years’ probation.” Oenomaus said.

          “For all the fucking shit they caused, that’s all they get!!!!” Gannicus exploded angrily.

          “Yeah and the damn DA agreed.” Nasir said sullenly.

          “That’s fucked up!!!” Donar growled.

          “And even though we’re the victims, we can’t ask for more than that now that they’ve taken the deal.” Agron said angrily.

          They went back and forth in anger over all the events that had transpired over the last few days. They were so engrossed in the discussion that they didn’t realize how late it was until Agron saw it was after 11 pm and decided he and Nasir would be going home. Everyone soon followed suit and by 11:15 they had left Oenomaus and Melitta’s and headed home.

          Once Agron and Nasir were home it didn’t take long for their sex drive to take over them. They discarded every piece of clothing before the even got to the bedroom. Once they got to the room Agron quickly shoved Nasir back on the bed and knelt in front of him.

          “You sucked me off good last night, now its my turn.” He said huskily.

          Agron quickly bent his head and licked the tip of Nasir’s cock. Nasir was overcome with pleasure and he gasped with elation at Agron’s touch. Agron continued to lick the tip of Nasir’s cock until Nasir could no longer stand the pleasing torment.

          “Baby, please take me into your mouth, NOW!” Nasir begged.

          Agron quickly complied, taking Nasir’s cock completely into his mouth and licking the shaft repeatedly. In only a few minutes Nasir let out a cry of pleasure as he came into Agron’s mouth. Agron licked every drop, not wanting to leave anything behind.

          When Agron lifted his head, Nasir caught of glimpse of Agron’s cock and saw clearly that the blood was flowing very well.

          “It would seem that you really need to get your cock inside me.” He said.

          Agron swiftly got onto the bed behind Nasir and quickly prepared himself and Nasir for entry. Once Agron was inside Nasir he began to thrust rather roughly. But instead of crying out in fear, Nasir only moaned and cried out with joy at feeling his boyfriend inside him. It didn’t take long for Agron to cum and again Nasir cried out in joy at feeling his boyfriend’s seed spilling into his body. They lay in quiet contentment as their breathing finally slowed and they came back to their surroundings. Once they were breathing normally again, Agron slid his cock out of Nasir and kissed his neck before pulling him against his chest. Nasir looked up and smiled at the man he loved.

          “I’m so glad we were finally able to get back to the passionate sex we love so much.” Nasir said tenderly.

          “Me too,” Agron agreed softly, “I’m glad you didn’t cry out in fear this time.”

          “I know you could never hurt me.” Nasir said.

          “I wouldn’t intentionally cause you harm.” Agron said, “And now I will make absolutely certain that no other fucking cunt hurts you again.”

          Nasir leaned in and kissed Agron deeply. When the kiss ended he looked lovingly into Agron’s eyes.

          “I love you, and I will continue to love you until I take my last breath.” He vowed passionately.

          “I also love you and will love you until I die.” Agron vowed back.

          Nasir gave Agron another tender kiss before settling his head back onto Agron’s chest.

          Soon after, they fell asleep, snuggled close to each other with tender smiles on their faces.

 


	21. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are very tense as the trial begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought I was nearing the end but found I had to add more chapters.

** Chapter 21 **

** The Trial **

          A few weeks after they were rescued, Agron and Nasir and the rest of the Rebel Crew met at Agron and Nasir’s apartment. They were waiting for their lawyer, DA Laeta to come around and prep them for the day ahead.

          Two hours before the trial was set to begin there was a knock on the apartment door. Agron went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw DA Laeta standing there but quickly noticed that Marcus and Tiberius were standing right behind her.

          “What the fuck are they doing here?” He growled.

          “They made a deal, they are testifying against Caesar.” DA Laeta said briskly, then she walked into the apartment with Marcus and Tiberius in tow.

          The group spent the whole two hours preparing for the day ahead, everyone was tense. After DA Laeta prepared them for what could happen she had one more thing to say before making sure they all got to the courthouse on time.

          “I know all of you have a tendency to curse,” she said, “Please try not to curse when you are on the stand.”

          With that, DA Laeta ushered everyone out of the apartment and to their cars.

          Moments later they were inside a courtroom at the LA Courthouse. Once everyone was seated the bailiff requested everyone to “all rise”, and the judge, Judge Sura, entered and took her seat on the bench and let everyone sit.

          Once everyone had settled down, the defence and prosecution began laying out their case. Once opening statements from both sides had finished, DA Laeta called her first witness to the stand.

          “The prosecution calls Agron to the stand.” She said.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God.” The Bailiff said.

          “I do.” Agron said then took a seat.

          “What happened on the night that the MMA fight took place?” Laeta asked.

          “We had a few rounds of fighting and after my win against Caesar, The Rebel Crew, that’s what we call ourselves, went to celebrate the win. Then Nasir and I went home afterwards to continue celebrating.” Agron answered.

          “What happened when you both got home?” Laeta asked.

          “Our apartment door was open and when we went in we saw Caesar and Tiberius and then I felt something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.” Agron answered.

          “Do you remember what object you were hit in the back of the head with?” Laeta asked.

          “When I came to I remember seeing Marcus holding a baseball bat so that must have been what he hit me with.” Agron answered.

          “Could you describe the instruments used to burn your skin?” Laeta asked.

          “They used regular tools like wrenches and screw drivers, anything metal.” Agron answered.

          “Who was torturing both of you?” Laeta asked.

          “Caesar and Marcus tortured us at the same time while Tiberius held us down.” Agron answered.

          “How soon after you woke up did the rape begin?” Laeta asked.

          Agron visibly shuddered before answering the question.

          “We were tortured first and then Caesar raped Nasir and made sure that I watched.” Agron answered shakily.

          “One last question, when Caesar threatened to kill you, were you afraid for your life?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes.” Agron answered.

          “Thank you, Agron, no further questions.” Laeta said then she turned to the defense, “your witness.”

          The defense lawyer, Lucretia, stood and walked briskly towards the stand.

          “Good Morning, Agron I just have two questions for you.” Lucretia said.

          Agron only nodded and then waited for her to continue.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “No it wasn’t just that, I also hated him for stalking and harassing us and also for all the things he had done to Nasir when they were dating.” Agron answered

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with you and gone back to him?”

          “No, I believe he would continue to mistreat him as he had done in the past when they were together.” Agron answered.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said, taking her seat.

          “You may step down now, Agron.” Judge Sura said.

          Agron quickly left the stand and took his seat as Laeta called her next witness.

          “The prosecution calls Nasir to the stand.” Laeta said.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God.” The Bailiff said.

          “I do.” Nasir said.

          “After Agron was knocked out, what did the defendant do with you?” Laeta asked.

          “He took me to our [Agron and Nasir] bedroom, took off all my clothes, tied my hands behind my back and then gagged me.” Nasir answered.

          “Did you have a sense that you would be taken hostage with all the harassment and stalking that occurred in the days prior to the event in question?” Laeta asked.

          “I did have a sense it would happen but I was hoping I was wrong.” Nasir answered.

          “Did you fear more for your life or Agron’s life?” Laeta asked.

          “I feared more for Agron’s life because I knew how to handle Caesar since I dated him before.” Nasir answered.

          “How often during this ordeal did you wish Caesar would just kill you instead of raping you?” Laeta asked.

          “Every single time he raped me.” Nasir answered.

          “Do you remember how many times he raped you?” Laeta asked.

          “No.” Nasir answered.

          “Did a part of you wish you had gone back to Caesar for real because you wanted to protect Agron?” Laeta asked.

          “Sometimes during the ordeal I did wish that but then I’d look over to Agron and realize that I loved him too much and would never leave him to go back to Caesar.” Nasir answered.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said, then again turned to Lucretia, “your witness.”

          “Hello, Nasir.” Lucretia said, “I understand this is difficult but I just have 2 questions.”

          Nasir nodded.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “No, I’ve hated him ever since I started dating him because he always controlled me and physically abused me.” Nasir answered.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if you had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “I know he wouldn’t have stopped, even if I had agreed to go back with him, he’d still beat me every day and chain me to a wall and rape me, just as he had done before when we were together.” Nasir answered.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said.

          “You may step down now Nasir.” Judge Sura said.

          As Nasir made his way back to his seat, Judge Sura addressed the rest of the room.

          “It’s getting quite late in the day, this court is adjourned, we will continue at 9 am tomorrow morning.” She said.

          With that and the gavel hitting the desk, the bailiff said “all rise” and after Judge Sura left the room, the rest of the crowd filed out of the courtroom and went home.


	22. Disloyalty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues, everyone waits to hear what Marcus and Tiberius have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally figured out how many chapters I have for this novel, now everyone will know how close I am to the end.

** Chapter 22 **

** Disloyalty? **

          The next morning, everyone arrived at the courthouse early. At 9 am on the dot, Judge Sura came into the courtroom and took her seat.

          “Prosecutor Laeta I see you have many more witnesses so let’s get started.” She said.

          “Thank you, Your Honour,” Laeta said, “I’d like to call Marcus to the stand.”

          When Marcus was on the stand the bailiff approached him.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God.” The Bailiff said.

          Marcus hesitated for a brief second then said “I do” and took his seat.

          “Good morning, Marcus.” Laeta said. “Let’s get right into it, shall we?”

          Marcus only gave a slight nod so Laeta continued.

          “Who was the one who hit Agron?” Laeta asked.

          “I did.” Marcus replied.

          Laeta held up a bat in an evidence bag, the bat had dried blood on it.

          “Is this the bat that you used?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes.” Marcus answered.

          “Can you demonstrate how hard you hit the bat against Agron’s head?” Laeta asked while a court officer carried in a mannequin.

          Marcus left the stand and took the bat from Laeta, then he approached the mannequin and swung.

          When the bat connected with the mannequin, Agron flinched as a flashback of getting hit came over him. Nasir glanced over when he felt Agron flinch and quickly grabbed his hand and leaned into his ear to whisper to him.

          “Babe its ok, I’m right here.” Nasir whispered.

          Agron looked over at Nasir and smiled slightly as Marcus again took his seat on the stand.

          “Were you just trying to knock him out as Caesar requested or were you intending to kill him?” Laeta asked.

          “Yeah I wanted to kill Agron to give Caesar a chance to get Nasir back but I ultimately decided to leave the decision up to Caesar.” Marcus said.

          “Did you enjoy causing these men harm?” Laeta asked.

          “At first I didn’t want to do it but as I began to do it I actually got comfortable with it.” Marcus replied.

          “Did you take a turn at raping them?” Laeta asked.

          “I only raped Agron, I never raped Nasir.” Marcus said.

          “Did you enjoy raping Agron?” Laeta asked.

          “Actually yeah I did enjoy it.” Marcus said smugly.

          When Marcus answered that question Agron began seething with rage and Nasir draped his arm around Agron and squeezed his shoulder while he grabbed Agron’s hand with his free hand and squeezed, hoping to calm Agron down. As usual it worked and Agron immediately calmed himself.

          “Would you have raped either of them without Caesar telling you to?” Laeta asked.

          “It never really crossed my mind to make that decision.” Marcus said.

          “Why did you not tell Caesar to stop?” Laeta asked.

          “I’m not one to go against Caesar.” Marcus said.

          “So I’m a bit confused,” Laeta said, “Are you not an independent person who can make decisions on your own without Caesar’s consent?”

          “Yes I am able to make decisions for myself but the one thing I’ve learned is that you DO NOT cross Caesar for any reason.” Marcus replied.

          “So Caesar controls your every move and thought?” Laeta asked.

          “No he doesn’t but its for our own safety that we do exactly as he says.” Marcus said.

          “One last question, why are you testifying against Caesar?” Laeta asked.

          “Because I cut a deal with you.” Marcus said.

          “What deal did we agree to?” Laeta asked.

          “We agreed that if we testified against Caesar that we would get time served and 100 hours community service.” Marcus said.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said, “Your witness.”

          Lucretia stood and walked briskly up to the stand.

          “You are Caesar’s best friend, correct?” She asked.

          “Yes.” Marcus replied.

          “If you are such good friends, why betray him by testifying against him?” Lucretia asked.

          “This whole scheme was Caesar’s big plan and I didn’t want to take the fall for him.” Marcus said.

          “If Nasir had just given up on Agron would the kidnapping have ended quicker? Lucretia asked.

          “Yeah the kidnapping would have ended.” Marcus said, “But to be perfectly honest I don’t think Caesar’s treatment of Nasir would have ended.”

          “So you think Caesar would have continued to abuse Nasir?” Lucretia asked.

          “Yeah, I do.” Marcus said.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said.

          “You may step down Marcus.” Judge Sura said, then addressed the rest of the room, “I see its noon now, so we’ll have a 30 minute recess for lunch and then Prosecutor Laeta has one more witness.”

          With that, she hit the gavel on the desk, stood and walked out of the room. Everyone else filed out of the room quietly and went their separate ways for lunch.

          After lunch, everyone quickly settled into their seats and then DA Laeta stood up.

          “I’d like to call Tiberius to the stand.” She said.

          Tiberius headed towards the stand but cast furtive glances towards Caesar.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?” the Bailiff said.

          “I do.” Tiberius said shakily, glancing at Caesar again.

          “Good afternoon, Tiberius,” Laeta said, “I sense you are nervous so we’ll get this over as quickly as possible.”

          Tiberius nodded slightly, still glancing at Caesar.

          “Why did you assist Caesar and Marcus in this crime?” Laeta asked.

          “I assisted with it because I like to do what Marcus does.” Tiberius said.

          “Don’t you do anything for yourself?” Laeta asked.

          “I can but I like to prove myself to Marcus, that I can do the same things he does.” Tiberius said.

          “What role did you play during this event?” Laeta asked.

          “I mostly held Agron and Nasir down while they were tortured and I helped Marcus make sure that Agron watched while Caesar did what he wanted to do to Nasir, then near the end I raped Nasir.” Tiberius answered.

          “Did you enjoy causing these men harm?” Laeta asked.

          “At first I wasn’t really comfortable but as the days went on I actually started to like it.” Tiberius said.

          “Did you one or both of the men?” Laeta asked.

          “I only raped Nasir.” Tiberius answered.

          “How often did you rape Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Just once.” Tiberius said.

          “Did you and Marcus ever switch or did you only rape Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “We never switched.” Tiberius answered.

          “Why did you not step up and tell Caesar to stop?” Laeta asked.

          “I don’t know Caesar well, I didn’t feel it was my place to stop him.” Tiberius said.

          “If you don’t know Caesar well, why did you agree to take part in this crime?” Laeta asked.

          “I didn’t want Marcus to think I was a wuss.” Tiberius answered.

          “One last question, why are you testifying against Caesar?” Laeta asked.

          “I got the same deal from you that Marcus got.” Tiberius said.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said, “Your witness.”

          Lucretia stood and also acknowledged that Tiberius was nervous.

          “I know you are nervous but I only have a couple of questions.” Lucretia said.

          “Ok.” Tiberius said.

          “I understand you may not know Caesar that well, but is there another reason why you testifying against him?”

          “Caesar has this vendetta against Nasir and I’m like my cousin in this situation, I don’t want to take the fall for Caesar.” Tiberius answered.

          “One last question, would the kidnapping have stopped if Nasir had given up on Agron and gone back to Caesar?” Lucretia asked.

          “I believe the kidnapping would have ended quicker, I’m not so sure Caesar’s abuse of Nasir would have stopped, he seemed to really enjoy the abuse.” Tiberius said.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said and headed back to her table.

          “That’s it for today,” Judge Sura said, “We will continue again tomorrow.” She hit the gavel then stood and left the room.

          Everyone went home and they all wondered what else would happen as the trial continued.


	23. A "Parent's" Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Day 3 of the trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to be taking so long to finish but with Christmas and New Years I needed a long break.

** Chapter 23 **

** A “Parent’s” Worst Nightmare **

          On the 3rd day of the trial, Agron and Nasir woke up to a very dreary, rainy day. The weather matched their mood perfectly. After having a quiet breakfast they drove to the courthouse and met their friend’s right as they filed into the courtroom. Almost as soon as they took their seats, DA Laeta stood and called her first witness.

          “The Prosecution calls Oenomaus to the stand.” She said briskly.

          Oenomaus walked quietly up to the stand and turned as the bailiff presented the bible.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?” The bailiff said.

          “I do.” Oenomaus said softly but firmly.

          “Thank you for coming, Oenomaus, this shouldn’t take long.” Laeta said.

          Oenomaus only nodded and waited for her to continue.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” She asked.

          “I’m like a father to Agron, Nasir and all their friends.” Oenomaus answered.

          “How long before you found out what happened to Agron and Nasir?”

          “It was a couple days after they were captured.” Oenomaus answered.

          “How did you find out about them being captured?” Laeta asked.

          “Spartacus told me about the phone that came from Agron.” Oenomaus said.

          “How long have you known Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “I’ve known Agron for 5 years and I was just introduced to Nasir shortly before they were kidnapped.” Oenomaus answered.

          “Since you only met Nasir just days before he was kidnapped, why were you so protective of him?”

          “When I realized just how much Agron loved him I decided to keep an eye on him just as I do for all the others.” Oenomaus answered.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes in some ways I do but I know that violence isn’t the answer. There’s only one way to get justice and that’s to see him in jail.” Oenomaus said.

          “Thank you Oenomaus.” Laeta said then turned to Lucretia. “your witness.”

          “Thank you for coming.” Lucretia began, “I’ll try to keep this as short as possible.”

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “I don’t like what he did to my boys, but I don’t know what type of upbringing he had so I can’t definitively say that I hate him.” Oenomaus answered.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “I can’t say either way if Caesar would have stopped or not but I’m glad that Nasir didn’t tempt fate but instead stayed with Agron.” Oenomaus answered.

          Lucretia paused for a moment before turning back to the defense table.

          “No further questions.” Lucretia said briskly.

          “You may step down.” Judge Sura said.

          Oenomaus silently walked back to his seat and Laeta stood again.

          “The Prosecution calls Melitta to the stand.” Laeta said.

          Melitta made her way to the stand and stood before the bailiff.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God.” The bailiff said.

          “I do.” Melitta said then took her seat.

          “Good Morning Melitta.” Laeta began. “Thank you for coming.”

          “What is your relationship with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Agron and Nasir don’t have parents so I feel as though I’m a mother to them.” Melitta answered.

          “You are Oenomaus wife, correct?” Laeta asked.

          “That is correct.” Melitta confirmed.

          “Are you as protective of Agron and Nasir like your husband?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes.” Melitta said.

          “What was your reaction when you found out that Agron and Nasir were kidnapped?” Laeta asked.

          “I was horrified that they had been kidnapped and I feared they wouldn’t get out of that situation alive.” Melitta answered.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta said.

          “Yes I do wish he was dead but I feel as my husband does, violence isn’t the answer.” Melitta said.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said and took her seat.

          “Good Morning Melitta.” Lucretia said.

          Melitta just stared and waited.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “I hate what he did to my boys but I can’t hate him.” Melitta said.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “No I don’t believe he would have stopped and I’m very glad Nasir had the insight to not go back to Caesar but to stay with Agron.” Melitta answered.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said and took her seat.

          Judge Sura looked at the clock and then spoke.

          “I see it’s almost noon, we’ll have an hour recess for lunch then continue with the next witnesses.” She said and hit her gavel then stood up.

          After the judge had left everyone else filed out of the courtroom and went their separate ways for lunch.


	24. The Leader's Testify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus and Crixus take the stand in the afternoon of the 3rd day

** Chapter 24 **

** The Leaders Testify **

          After lunch, everyone filed into the courtroom and took their seats. After a moment Judge Sura entered the courtroom and took her seat.

          “Is the prosecution ready to continue?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We are Your Honour,” Laeta said, “the prosecution calls Spartacus to the stand.”

          Spartacus rose from his seat and walked with purpose to the stand.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God.” The bailiff said.

          “I do.” Spartacus said firmly and took his seat.

          “Thank you for coming Spartacus.” Laeta said.

          “I’m all too happy to support my brothers.” Spartacus said.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “I’ve known Agron for about 5 years and he’s been as a brother to me, Nasir I only met him when Agron introduced him as his boyfriend a few days before they were kidnapped, I became close to him and he became as a brother to me as well.” Spartacus answered.

          “How did you know Agron and Nasir were in trouble?” Laeta asked.

          “Agron called me and spoke to me in German; I always know when he speaks in his native tongue that he’s in trouble.” Spartacus said.

          “Was there a part of you that wished you hadn’t waited so long to rescue them?” Laeta asked.

          “I would have gone over to their place the second I got off the phone with Agron but he insisted I wait, all during that week I was conflicted about whether I should heed Agron’s words or go over there to rescue them.” Spartacus said.

          “How often do you wonder about what was happening to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “I thought about it every day for the week that they were in captivity.” Spartacus said.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes, I wish he was dead and if I had the chance I would have grabbed the gun that was present and shot him myself.” Spartacus said with no remorse.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said.

          “So if you aren’t German, how did you understand Agron when he spoke to you in German?” Lucretia asked.

          “As I’ve stated already, I’ve known him for 5 years, he taught me his native tongue.” Spartacus answered.

          “Is there anything else, besides the kidnapping, that you hate Caesar for?” Lucretia asked.

          “He’s been known to me since before this incident and our connection was never a good one.” Spartacus said.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “I know Caesar; he would never stop tormenting and abusing Nasir even if Nasir had ended things with Agron.” Spartacus said.

          “Earlier you stated that if you had the chance you would have shot Caesar with the gun that was present at the scene, do you to this day still want to kill him for what he did?” Lucretia asked.

          “Yes because he’s a dog that deserves to be put down.” Spartacus all but growled.

          “I see.” Lucretia said, “no further questions.”

          “You may step down.” Judge Sura said.

          Spartacus stomped back to his seat as Judge Sura turned to the prosecutor.

          “Call your next witness.” She said.

          “The prosecution calls Crixus to the stand.” Laeta said.

          Crixus strode brusquely to the stand and turned to the bailiff.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so you God.” The bailiff said.

          “I do.” Crixus said gruffly.

          “Thank you for coming today Crixus.” Laeta said.

          Crixus only grunted and waited for her to continue.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “I consider Agron a brother but I don’t have a close relationship with him and I met Nasir at the same time that Spartacus did and I warmed to him right away.” Crixus answered.

          “If Agron is your brother, how come you don’t get along with him?” Laeta asked.

          “My girlfriend, Naevia, was jumped and Agron was present but he didn’t tell me about it until a few days after it happened.” Crixus said.

          “Did it take long for you to warm up to Nasir?” Laeta said.

          “No, I took an immediate liking to him.” Crixus said.

          “Would you have gone sooner to save them?” Laeta asked.

          “Not so much for Agron’s sake but for Nasir’s sake yes I would have.”  Crixus said.

          “Why didn’t you go sooner?” Laeta asked.

          “Spartacus said that Agron had left specific instructions to wait a week so we followed that instruction.” Crixus said.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “I may not like Agron much but for what he went through at the hands of Caesar, yes I’d like to see Caesar dead and the same goes for what he did to Nasir, I wish the same fate as well.” Crixus growled.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said.

          “Good afternoon Crixus.” Lucretia said.

          Again Crixus only grunted in response.

          “I can understand you wanting to rescue Nasir, since you took a liking to him so quickly, but why rescue Agron, a man you seem to barely tolerate?” Lucretia asked.

          “It’s true that I haven’t forgiven him for what he did when my girlfriend was attacked but he’s like a brother to me still and the brotherhood takes care of each other despite our differences.” Crixus said.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “As Spartacus said before, we’ve known him in the past and it wasn’t a good relationship.” Crixus said.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?”

          “The Mete Pokokohua (fucking bastard) doesn’t know how to stop abusing those he claims to love.” Crixus growled.

          At these words, all of the Rebel Crew began to snicker. Judge Sura hit her gavel once and the room fell silent again.

          “What does that mean?” Lucretia asked.

          “Come find me at the end of the day and I’ll translate for you.” Crixus said with a snicker.

          Lucretia frowned and said “no further questions.”

          “I see once again it’s getting late into the day so we shall continue this in the morning.” Judge Sura said, then she hit her gavel to end the proceedings and stood and left the room.

          The Rebel Crew left the courtroom laughing and giggling about that last jab that Crixus had given to Caesar. They were light hearted as they went to their separate homes, none more so than Agron and Nasir.


	25. A Friend and Relative Testify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus and Donar take the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus and Donar also use their native tongue to express their opinion of Caesar

** Chapter 25 **

** A Friend and Relative Testify **

          On the fourth day of the trial everyone involved in the case filed into the courtroom quietly. Again everyone stood as Judge Sura entered the room and sat down.

          “Alright let’s get right to it.” Judge Sura said briskly, “Prosecution may call their first witness of the day.”

          “Thank you, Your Honour,” Laeta said, “The prosecution calls Gannicus to the stand.”

          Gannicus sauntered up to the stand and stood before the bailiff.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God.” The bailiff said.

          “I do.” Gannicus said and took his seat.

          “Thank you for coming today Gannicus.” Laeta began.

          “I’m here to support my brothers.” Gannicus said.

          “Very well, let’s begin.” Laeta said, “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?”

          “Agron has been as a brother to me for many years and I just met Nasir a few weeks prior to the kidnapping when Agron introduced him to us.” Gannicus replied.

          “How angry were you when you found out that Agron and Nasir had been taken hostage?” Laeta asked.

          “I was extremely angry, as I have already said, Agron is like a brother and even though we haven’t known Nasir very long, he’s a very likeable guy.” Gannicus answered.

          “Did you feel helpless when you were told to wait to save them?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes but I knew Agron wanted us to wait so I waited like everyone else.” Gannicus said.

          “How long would you have waited to save them?” Laeta asked.

          “I wanted to go immediately but when Spartacus insisted that Agron wanted us to wait I had to agree to wait.” Gannicus said.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?”

          “The Striapach (Whore) can Póg mo thóin (Kiss my ass).” Gannicus said, then turned to Caesar, “Téigh trasna ort féin (Go fuck yourself) if you’re of a mind to do so, and to answer the prosecutions question, yes I wish he was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir.” Gannicus finished with a smirk while the Rebel Crew stifled chuckles behind their hands.

          “Thank you Gannicus for your very eloquent words.” Laeta said.

          “Those are some interesting phrases,” Lucretia began, “Care to repeat those in English?”

          “Unfortunately they are not appropriate to repeat in English.” Gannicus said, still smirking.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “The kidnapping added to our hatred of him but me and the rest of the crew have known him for a while and we’ve always hated him.” Gannicus explained.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “Caesar has the personality of the ancient Roman emperor he’s named after, I believe he would have continued to do harm to Nasir.” Gannicus said.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said, taking her seat.

          “You may call your next witness.” Judge Sura said to Laeta

          “Thank you, the prosecution calls Donar to the stand.” Laeta said.

          Donar walked briskly to the stand and faced the bailiff.

          “Do you swear to the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God.” The bailiff said.

          “I do.” Donar replied and took his seat.

          “Thank you for coming Donar.” Laeta said.

          Donar nodded and waited for Laeta to continue.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Agron is my cousin and I was introduced to Nasir the same day everyone else was.” Donar replied.

          “How do you feel about Nasir being with Agron?” Laeta asked.

          “I’ve never seen my cousin so happy as he has been with Nasir these last few weeks.” Donar replied.

          “Do you still believe Nasir is good for Agron despite what happened?” Laeta asked.

          “I do because it wasn’t Nasir’s intention to be kidnapped by his psychotic ex-boyfriend.” Donar replied.

          “How protective are you of Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Agron is a tough guy, he doesn’t need my protection but Nasir is vulnerable, especially after being with Caesar so I feel I am extremely protective of him.” Donar answered.

          “Would you have waited to save them?” Laeta asked.

          “No but when I heard that it was my cousin who requested we waited I felt I needed to respect his request.” Donar replied.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?”

          “The Arschloch (Asshole) can Geh zum Teufel (Go to Hell), if that means he has to die to do so then so be it.” Donar growled.

          “Thank you for your cooperation.” Laeta said.

          “Thank you for coming today.” Lucretia said.

          “I didn’t come for you or him.” Donar growled.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “I’m one of the ones who has known Caesar for a while, the kidnapping just made our hatred of him grow even more.” Donar replied.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “I know for certain that nothing would have changed, Caesar doesn’t know what it means to truly love someone.” Donar replied.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said, taking her seat.

          “I see it is again almost lunch, we’ll recess for half an hour then continue with the prosecution witnesses.” Judge Sura said after Donar had taken his seat. She hit the gavel and then stood and left the room.

          As in the days before, the Rebel Crew was light-hearted as they headed out for lunch.


	26. Relative Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 of Agron's cousin's testify.

** Chapter 26 **

** Relative Testimony **

          After lunch, as in the days before, everyone filed back into the courtroom and took their seats after Judge Sura had entered the room.

          “Is the Prosecution ready to call their next witness?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We are Your Honour.” Laeta replied, “The prosecution calls Lugo to the stand.”

          Lugo lumbered up slowly to the stand and stood before the bailiff.

          “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God.” The bailiff said.

          “I do.” Lugo said in his thick German accent.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Agron is my cousin and I met Nasir when he was introduced to our group as Agron’s boyfriend.” Lugo replied.

          “How do you feel about Nasir being with Agron?” Laeta asked.

          “I really took a liking to the little man and I am happy to see my cousin Agron so happy.”  Lugo replied.

          “Was it difficult for you to not beat up Caesar, Marcus and Tiberius?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes it was very difficult not to beat up the Fick Fotzen (fucking cunts) but I restrained myself from doing so.” Lugo replied.

          “Would you have saved them immediately, given the choice?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes, I would have.” Lugo replied.

          “Was it difficult for you not to go ahead and save them?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes it was.” Lugo said.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes I wish the Fick Fotzen (fucking cunt) was dead.” Lugo growled.

          “Thank you for your time.” Laeta said.

          “That’s an interesting phrase, do you care to translate?” Lucretia asked.

          “Nein (No)” Lugo said curtly.

          “Very well,” Lucretia said, “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?”

          “No I’ve always hated him since the moment I met him.” Lugo said with a grunt.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “I know what kind of animal he is, he would never have stopped hurting the little man.” Lugo growled.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said.

          “Thank you, Lugo, you may step down.” Judge Sura said, then she turned to Laeta, “call your last witness for the day.”

          “The prosecution calls Nemetes to the stand.” Laeta said.

          Once Nemetes got to the stand and had taken the oath, he took his seat and waited.

          “Thank you for coming today Nemetes.” Laeta said.

          Nemetes just grunted in response.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir? Laeta asked.

          “Agron is my cousin and Nasir was introduced to me as Agron’s boyfriend.” Nemetes replied.

          “How do you feel about Nasir being with Agron?” Laeta asked.

          “I liked him from the beginning and I’m happy for Agron.” Nemetes said.

          “Did you worry that Agron and Nasir would be killed before you had a chance to save them?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes that was one of my biggest fears.” Nemetes replied.

          “How long would you have waited to save them?” Laeta asked.

          “I would have gone immediately but Spartacus told us that it wasn’t what Agron wanted.” Nemetes replied.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes I wish the verdammtes Arschloch (fucking asshole) was dead.” Nemetes snarled.

          “Thank you for your time.” Laeta said.

          “I see that you are angry so I will get straight to the point.” Lucretia began.

          Nemetes just stared at her.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “No, I’ve always hated him.” Nemetes said bluntly.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “I know for a fact that he would have continued to do Nasir harm.” Nemetes ground out between gritted teeth.

          “Thank you for your time.” Lucretia said and sat down.

          “Again it is very late, we will continue tomorrow.” Judge Sura said, hit the gavel, stood and left the room.

          As had happened in the days before, the Rebel Crew left the courthouse light-hearted believing that in the days to come Caesar would get his just reward and Agron and Nasir would have justice.


	27. Tough and Timid Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 women with 2 different personalities take the stand.

** Chapter 27 **

** Tough and Timid Women **

          The next morning everyone in the Rebel Crew was excited because Laeta had informed them that the trial was nearing its end. They filed into the courtroom and took their seats just as Judge Sura walked into the room and took her seat behind the bench.

          “Good morning everyone, the prosecution may call their first witness of the day.” Judge Sura said.

          “Thank you, the prosecution calls Saxa to the stand.” Laeta said.

          Once Saxa had taken the oath and took her seat, Laeta took little time to begin the questions.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Agron is my cousin and he introduced Nasir to the group as his boyfriend.” Saxa said in her rough German accent.

          “How do you feel about Nasir being with Agron?” Laeta asked.

          “The little man makes my cousin happy so I am happy.” Saxa replied with a rare smile aimed at Nasir.

          “Did you attempt to go to Nasir and Agron’s apartment on your own?” Laeta asked.

          “I wanted to but I heeded my cousin’s wishes and did not go.” Saxa replied.

          “What would have been your decision in regards to saving Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “If Agron and not requested we wait, my decision would have been to go over to their apartment immediately and break down the door to save them.” Saxa said.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “The Fick Fotzen (Fucking Cunt) deserved to die.” Saxa ground out.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said.

          “It’s clear you don’t like Caesar,” Lucretia began, “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?”

          “Nein (No), I’ve always hated the Fick Fotzen (Fucking Cunt).” Saxa said.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “The Fick Fotzen (Fucking Cunt) would never have stopped.” Saxa said.

          At this time, the Rebel Crew was finding it more and more difficult not to laugh loudly at Saxa’s continued use of the German insult.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Lucretia said with a frown.

          Saxa was just sitting down in her seat when Laeta stood to call her next witness.

          “The prosecution calls Sibyl to the stand.” Laeta said.

          After Sibyl had taken the oath and taken her seat, Laeta began.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Agron invited me to over to America from Germany years ago and we’ve been friends ever since and I met Nasir before he was introduced to us by Agron and we’ve also been friends for a very long time.” Sibyl said softly.

          “When Agron and his cousins left Germany, why did you insist that you leave with them?” Laeta asked.

          “I was trying to get away from a difficult and abusive situation.” Sibyl said.

          “If you don’t mind me asking, who abused you?” Laeta asked.

          “A man who I considered to be like a father to me abused me every day.” Sibyl answered with a quiver in her voice.

          “What was your reaction when you heard that Agron and Nasir had been taken hostage?” Laeta asked.

          “I was horrified and worried about them.” Sibyl replied.

          “Did you find it strange that no one attempted to save them sooner?” Laeta asked.

          “I did find it strange but understood that they didn’t want Caesar to become aware that they knew because they feared Caesar would harm Agron and Nasir further.” Sibyl said.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “I wouldn’t wish death on anyone but I do want him to pay for what he did to Agron and Nasir.” Sybil replied.

          “Thank you for your time, I know this was hard for you.” Laeta said gently.

          “Thank you for coming, Sibyl, I know you’ve been traumatized before but I’ll try to make this quick.” Lucretia said.

          Sibyl barely looked up at her when she spoke.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “I try not to hate anyone but I’ve known him for many years and he makes me uncomfortable.” Sibyl replied.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked.

          “I want to believe that he would but knowing that he is an animal on two legs I know for a fact that he’d never stop.” Sibyl replied.

          “Thank you for your time, no further questions.” Lucretia said.

          “I see once again that it is almost noon so we shall break for lunch for half an hour.” Judge Sura said hitting her gavel and rising to leave the room.

          Once Judge Sura had left, the people left the courtroom and headed their separate ways for lunch.


	28. The Women Unite Against Caesar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last of the prosecution witnesses take the stand.

** Chapter 28 **

** The Women Unite Against Caesar **

          After lunch, Judge Sura again addressed the prosecution.

          “Is the prosecution ready to call their next witness?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We are, Your Honour, the prosecution calls Naevia to the stand.” Laeta said.

          Naevia confidently strode up to the stand and took the oath then took her seat.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Agron is like a brother to me and I have been friends with Nasir for a few years.” Naevia replied calmly.

          “Crixus, who is your boyfriend, doesn’t like Agron much, how did you feel about him?” Laeta asked.

          “He’s rough around the edges but he does have some good qualities as well.” Naevia said aiming a slight smile at Agron who smiled back.

          “Since you had also been raped, did you have possible insight into what Agron and Nasir were possibly going through?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes I had a feeling they were being raped and I know what that is like so I was able to help in this situation a little bit more.” Naevia replied.

          “Did you agree with the decision to wait to rescue Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “I was desperate to get them out of that situation but I knew we couldn’t rush things.” Naevia said.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes I wish the puto bastardo (fucking bastard) was dead for what he did to them.” Naevia said icily.

          “Thank you for your time.” Laeta said.

          “First of all I want to say how sorry I am for what you went through.” Lucretia began.

          “I don’t need your apology, I just want justice for my friends.” Naevia said curtly.

          “Very well,” Lucretia said, “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?”

          “I’ve always hated him.” Naevia said shortly.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?”

          “the puto bastardo (fucking bastard) doesn’t know how to stop being cruel.” Naevia said sharply.

          “I see, no further questions.” Lucretia said.

          “The prosecution calls Mira to the stand.” Laeta said.

          Once Mira had taken the oath and sat down Laeta began the questions.

          “What relation do you have with Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “I’m very good friends with both of them.” Mira replied.

          “I have two questions here, were you the one that introduced Agron to Nasir and were you excited when they started dating?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes I introduced Agron to Nasir and I was beyond happy when they started dating.” Mira said with a smile.

          “When you heard of Agron and Nasir’s kidnapping, were you scared that they would be killed?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes I was scared but I knew that out of the two of them, Agron would not go down without a fight.” Mira replied.

          “Did you try to encourage everyone to save Agron and Nasir sooner?” Laeta asked.

          “I did try but in the end I knew that their plan was the best route to take.” Mira said.

          “Do you wish Caesar was dead for what he did to Agron and Nasir?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes I wish the desgraciado (fucking bastard) was dead.” Mira said icily.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said.

          “Well it’s nearing the end of the day so let’s make this quick.” Lucretia said.

          “Fine with me.” Mira said.

          “Was it just the kidnapping that caused you to hate Caesar so much?” Lucretia asked.

          “The kidnapping made it worse but I’ve always hated him.” Mira replied.

          “Do you believe Caesar would have stopped if Nasir had just ended things with Agron and gone back to him?” Lucretia asked tiredly.

          “He’s not capable of being kind, he will always be cruel.” Mira replied.

          “Thank you for your time, no further questions.” Lucretia said.

          “I see that this is the end of the prosecution witnesses, tomorrow we shall hear the defense witnesses. Court is adjourned until 9 am tomorrow.” Judge Sura pronounced and as always she hit her gavel, stood and left the room.

          Now that the prosecution’s side was over, the Rebel Crew went home feeling a little nervous about what was to come the next day.


	29. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The verdict is read.

** Chapter 29 **

** Aftermath **

          The next morning at exactly 9 am, everyone had taken their seat and waited patiently for Judge Sura to address the defense.

          “Is the defense ready to call their first witness?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We are, Your Honour, the defense calls Caesar to the stand.” Lucretia said.

          Caesar walked confidently to the stand, took the oath and sat down.

          “What is your relationship to Nasir?” Lucretia asked.

          “He’s my ex-boyfriend.” Caesar replied.

          “Do you wish Nasir had never met Agron?” Lucretia asked.

          “Yes I do, I might have had a better chance to get back with him.” Caesar replied.

          “Did you want to harm Nasir and Agron?” Lucretia asked.

          “It wasn’t my intent to harm Nasir or Agron but I wanted Nasir to let Agron go and come back to me.” Caesar replied.

          “Were you and Nasir happy at one point?”  Lucretia asked.

          “Yes I believe we were.” Caesar said.

          “What do you think went wrong in your relationship with Nasir?” Lucretia asked.

          “I really wish I knew what went wrong but I honestly don’t know, he says I abused him but I don’ remember that at all.” Caesar said.

          “Thank you for your time Caesar.” Lucretia said.

          “Are you even sorry that you raped and tortured Agron and Nasir repeatedly?” Laeta asked.

          “Of course I’m sorry for what happened; I never wanted this to happen to them, all I wanted was for Nasir to come back to me.” Caesar said.

          “Thank you, no further questions.” Laeta said.

          “If that’s all the questions then I think we should take a 45 minute break for lunch and resume again for closing arguments.” Judge Sura said, hit the gavel and left the room.

          At this time Agron and Nasir were so traumatized by Caesar‘s shocking responses that they went straight home for lunch. After only eating a few bites of lunch, they went to their room and lay in each other’s arms trying to get the peace back that they had a few short days ago.

          It seemed as if no time had passed and they headed back to the courthouse and arrived 5 minutes before Judge Sura came into the room.

          “I will hear closing arguments now, beginning with the prosecution.” Judge Sura said.

          “Thank you, Your Honour.” Laeta said and approached the jury.

          “I know you all look at this man and see a well-dressed calm person but underneath his façade as the evidence has shown you, he is a monster incapable of true feelings. You have all seen the pictures of the bruises that Agron and Nasir have on them. You’ve heard testimony from them and their friends of how cruel Caesar is, so I ask you to think of your loved ones and think about what they may be feeling if they had been through this and I ask that you give the only verdict that will bring these men justice. I ask you to find Caesar guilty of his crimes.” Laeta said passionately and then took her seat.

          “Thank you, DA Laeta,” Judge Sura said, “The defense may now have their closing arguments.”

          “Thank you, Your Honour.” Lucretia said and went to stand in front of the jury.

          “I know the DA’s job is to poison your minds against the defense. But I ask you to look at this man and see him for what he is, a remorseful man who is truly sorry for what he has done, yes you’ve seen evidence showing the pain inflicted on Agron and Nasir but you have heard from Caesar himself that he never intended for this to happen. All he wanted was to be loved by the man that he never stopped loving even after they broke up. So please look at this man and see that he doesn’t deserve to be punished. Please find him not guilty.” Lucretia said and then took her seat.

          “Thank you Lucretia.” Judge Sura said then turned to address the jury.

          “You have heard testimony and seen all the evidence in this case, now it is up to you to review the case and come back with a verdict of guilty or not guilty.” Judge Sura explained.

          After the jury indicated they understood, Judge Sura dismissed them to the jury room to begin deliberations.

          All of the Rebel Crew stayed close to the courthouse hoping it would not take long for the jury to come back with a verdict.

          After 5 agonizing hours, the bailiff came out of the courtroom and told everyone that the jury had reached a verdict.

          Everyone filed back into the courtroom and waited quietly as the jury filed in and took their seats.

          The bailiff took a piece of paper from the jury foreperson and gave it to Judge Sura. After reading the paper, Judge Sura turned to the foreperson who stood up from their seat.

          “I understand the jury has reached a verdict?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We have Your Honour.” The foreperson replied.

          “For rape in the first degree, how do you find?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We find the defendant, guilty.” The foreperson said.

          “For sodomy in the first degree, how do you find?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We find the defendant, guilty.” The foreperson responded.

          “And for assault in the first degree, how do you find?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We find the defendant, guilty.” The foreperson answered.

          At these words Caesar fell back into his seat in complete shock as Judge Sura continued.

          “Being found guilty of all charges, the defendant is remanded to the LA State Prison until sentencing.” Judge Sura said, hit her gavel one more time and then left the room.

          Agron and Nasir knew that it would take a few weeks before Caesar sentence was decided but they were so overjoyed that he was convicted they went home, wanting to celebrate their small victory.

          After having a small party at their apartment with all their friends, Agron and Nasir cleaned up and went straight to their room.

          Nasir was so overcome with relief at the fact that the trial was over that he didn’t let Agron go much further past the doorway before pouncing on him and began kissing his neck.

          Agron let out a shocked gasp and then a low chuckle as he felt his little man’s enthusiasm, he gently pushed Nasir back and gazed into his chocolate eyes.

          “Whoa, slow down baby, we have lots of time now.” Agron said tenderly.

          “I can’t wait, I want you now.” Nasir said passionately, pawing at Agron’s clothes trying to get them off.

          After another low chuckle he obliged his little man by peeling off his clothes and then reached out to Nasir.

          Nasir quickly stepped closer and Agron discarded his clothes just as quickly.

          Once the clothes were strewn over the floor, Nasir shoved Agron against the wall and started kissing his neck again. Agron could only moan in pleasure as his little man assaulted him with the glorious kisses.

          Nasir’s mouth quickly moved from Agron’s neck to his chest. When Nasir reached Agron’s chest he stopped kissing him and let his tongue darted out and licked his man’s nipple, when Agron took a sharp intake of breath Nasir smiled and continued to swirl his tongue first around one nipple and then the other. Then his tongue trailed down towards Agron’s navel and smeared a wet circle all around it. Then Nasir turned his attention to Agron’s cock, he ran his tongue down the shaft then took his cock into his mouth and began to suck vigorously. Agron continued to moan and groan above him. He grabbed Nasir’s long locks and pressed him closer. Within seconds Agron came into Nasir’s mouth with a loud cry of relief. Nasir sucked until he had taken in every drop.

          When Nasir had finished a looked up at his man above him and he saw a look of pleasure on his face that made him smile wide. Agron gazed down at his man’s face then happened to look further down and saw Nasir’s engorged cock waiting for release. He quickly pulled Nasir to his feet and pushed him back against the wall where he had been just seconds before. He knelt down in front of Nasir and glanced up at Nasir, his eyes asking permission,

          “Oh yes, please.” Nasir said, sounding as though he was drugged.

          With permission granted, Agron swiftly let his tongue trail along Nasir’s shaft before taking Nasir’s cock into his mouth. He sucked at the same pace that Nasir had done and within seconds, as Nasir called out in pleasure above him, he sucked up every drop of Nasir’s seed, not wanting to leave any trace of it.

          Once they were satisfied they finally made their way to their bed and lay in each other’s arms. Nasir had his head on his man’s chest as always. They lay in silent contentment before drifting off to peaceful slumber.


	30. From Now Until Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sentence is given and Nasir gets a unexpected but welcome surprise from Agron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Gratitude for your patience as I was writing this, this work is my first ever completed novel.

** Chapter 30 **

** From Now Until Forever **

          A few weeks after the verdict, Agron and Nasir received a call from DA Laeta.

          “The Judge has decided on a sentence. Can you two get the other members of the Rebel Crew and get them to the courthouse in the next hour?” Laeta asked.

          “Yes for sure.” Agron replied.

          “Great, I’ll see you there.” Laeta said and hung up the phone.

          Within half an hour, Agron and Nasir had gotten hold of all the Rebel Crew and they were seated in the courtroom waiting for the sentencing to begin.

          Laeta arrived at the courtroom 15 minutes before the sentencing was to begin. She was only slightly surprised to see all of the Rebel Crew seated in the pews so early. She briskly walked past them with a slight smiled briefly aimed at them and took her seat at the one table in front of the judge’s bench. Then Lucretia came into the room and took her place. Shortly after Lucretia took her seat, Caesar was brought in from a side door. He was in an orange jumpsuit and was handcuffed. The cops that were escorting him took off his handcuffs so he could take his seat beside Lucretia.

          Then Judge Sura entered the room and took her seat behind the bench.

          “Is the prosecution ready to proceed with sentencing?” Judge Sura asked.

          “We are You’re Honour.” Laeta replied.

          “The defendant will please rise.” Judge Sura said.

          Caesar and Lucretia stood and waited.

          “It is the court’s decision that the defendant, Caesar, be sentenced to 5 years behind bars.” Judge Sura proclaimed briskly.

          Caesar didn’t even show any emotion as his sentence was given to him.

          “At this time if Agron and Nasir want to give victim statements they can.” Judge Sura said.

          Agron and Nasir made their way to the podium and turned towards Caesar. Nasir spoke first in a clear strong voice.

          “Not that long ago I loved you but not long after we began seeing each other you became a monster to me. When I left you I felt I could not find love again. But even though I was frightened to let my guard down again, I did find love again, with Agron.” Nasir began.

          Nasir paused, a little nervous to continue, Agron placed a hand on his back and Nasir felt the calm presence and knew he could continue without fear.

          “Then a few weeks ago you came into my world again and tore apart my happiness once more, or so I thought at first, but I realized with Agron’s strength and love I was able to get through the torture you inflicted. The court calls this a victim’s statement but I call it a survivor’s statement, once you are behind bars I won’t have to worry that you are going to come after me. I’ll be able to live my life the way I’ve always wanted to live it.” Nasir finished.

          “Thank you for your brave words Nasir.” Judge Sura said

          Agron laid out a sheet of paper on the podium and cleared his throat before beginning his statement.

          “When I met Nasir I had no idea what type of pain he was in. It took many weeks to get him to open up to me. I had to remain strong for him. We were getting to a good place and then you had to bring pain and suffering on both him and me once again. I want you to know that despite the pain and suffering you’ve caused, Nasir and I are stronger than ever. And I know this is probably not the best place to do this but with the courts permission I’d like to prove to Caesar once and for all that he’ll never have the chance to get back with Nasir ever again.” Agron said looking towards Judge Sura.

          “You have me curious, please proceed.” Judge Sura replied.

          Agron turned to Nasir who was looking at him quizzically. Before he could lose his nerve, Agron took a breath and dropped down to one knee. Everyone including Caesar was shocked. None more so than Nasir.

          “Nasir, I love you very much. I know we’ve been through so much these last few weeks but as we’ve survived it I realized just how much you mean to me,” Agron began, taking a box out of his pocket he opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold band with diamonds.

          “Would you do me the greatest honour and become my husband?” Agron asked, looking hopeful.

          Nasir stared first at the ring and Agron in shock. Caesar was also looking at Agron and Nasir but his gaze was one of pure rage.

          Nasir took another moment but then shook himself and gazed lovingly down at Agron

          “Yes, I would be honoured to marry you.” Nasir said.

          Agron rose up from the floor and placed the ring on Nasir’s finger. Amidst cheers from their friends and screams of rage from Caesar ringing in their ears, Agron leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Nasir’s lips.

          ‘Well that was an unexpected surprise.” Judge Sura said with a smile.

          Caesar was then led away to the state prison to serve out his sentence, he was still screaming in rage but no one took notice.

          Once the sentencing was over, the Rebel Crew gathered at Agron and Nasir’s apartment once again to celebrate their victory. Agron and Nasir were preparing snacks in the kitchen.

          “I can’t believe you proposed.” Nasir said.

          “I was worried you’d say no.” Agron said.

          “Now why would I do a foolish thing like that?” Nasir asked with a chuckle.

          “Well after all we’ve been through I wasn’t sure.” Agron said.

          Nasir approached him as the crew got louder and louder in the living room.

          “I’d be making a big mistake if I said no to you.” Nasir said with a smile before kissing Agron softly on the lips.

          Agron smiled down at his new fiancé and then they gathered up the food and went straight to the living room.

          After hours of partying, the Rebel Crew finally left the apartment after midnight. Finally leaving Agron and Nasir alone.

          They decided to continue celebrating in their own way. After a shower together they went into the bedroom and Nasir ended up in Agron’s lap.

          Agron laced his fingers throughout Nasir’s silky locks and kissed him. Nasir darted his tongue out to slide across Agron’s lips and they opened instantly. As Nasir’s tongue was swirling around in Agron’s mouth, his hands were sliding up and down his back. Agron was also sliding his hands down Nasir’s back as the assault on his mouth continued. Then Nasir pulled back from the kiss.

          “I know you’re always the one inside me but this time I want to be inside you.” Nasir whispered huskily.

          “I think I can handle that.” Agron whispered back with a smile.

          With that Nasir reached into the drawer of their bedside table and grabbed a condom and the lube.

          Once Nasir had liberally coated his hands with the lube, he looked at Agron and handed him the condom.

          “Put it on me.” Nasir said and Agron quickly complied.

          Once the condom was on, Nasir reached down and slowly inserted one finger in Agron’s ass. Agron inhaled sharply and then relaxed. Nasir didn’t take long to insert a second and then a third finger inside his fiancé. After a few moments to prepare Agron, Nasir pushed him down and turned him on his side. He swiftly inserted his cock inside Agron and began a steady fast pace of thrusting.

          Agron was overcome with pleasure as his fiancé thrust into him. Shortly after entering him, Nasir’s cock brushed against Agron’s prostate and Agron let out a loud cry of pleasure. Within moments, both men had found release. Once they had cleaned Agron of his release Nasir once again nestled his head on Agron’s shoulder.

          “I’m so happy that all of this is over with,” Nasir said, “I can’t wait to see what our future holds.”

          “Now we have plenty of time to find out.” Agron said, “From now until Forever.

          Little did they know that Agron’s past was about to come back and turn their world upside down.


End file.
